Please
by katielight
Summary: Life is short and unexpected things happen. Serena's results are in and she has a type of blood cancer which is deadly. Her husband Darien dosent want anyone to know, will serena be able to keep this to herself? Can the two of them fight this together for
1. Chapter 1

**Please**

Serena x Darien  
Angst

Love

Sadness

Friendship

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Bad news_

* * *

Dr Darien Shields runs one hand through his ebony colored hair. His other hand is holding on to a piece of paper which he had received earlier that morning.

His patients, staff members and even friends became ill, but the results' starring at him so boldly revealed that all was not well within his own family. Someone in his world was sick. If he threw the paper in the bin by his desk would it make the news go away?

"How do I tell her?" He agonizes to himself.

"My lovely wife" he says as tears fall from his eyes.

Just then a blonde haired woman enters the room. Darien hastily wipes the residue from his eyes and heads toward the bubbly blonde who is wearing a pink summer dress.

"Hey" She squeals.

Her ponytail sways back and forth as she throws herself into her husband's arms.

"Serena you're early today" Darien says.

"Is that a problem Mamoru Chan?" She jokes.

Darien rests his head against his spouse and sighs.

Serena can sense that something is up with her man.

"Darien what's wrong?" she asks.

"Wha uh oh it's nothing" He replies.

His blue eyes tune back into reality and out of his dreary daze.

Serena moves her head away from Darien and gives him a look that says

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Mamoru, we have been together for too long for me not to know when something's up"  
She says.

Darien looks into his wife's blue eyes which are still full of innocence. At times he still wandered how this once young and naive teenage girl saved the entire world before she was 17. What was even more astounding was that noone ever knew it was due to her (and her friends)

"I have the results from your blood test in" he announces.

His grip is snug around her waist.

Serena strokes her hubby's arm.

"Oh" "what is it?"

Before Darien replies with an answer, Serena gasps and holds a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not pregnant again am I?" she gasps.

Darien winces.

"Ah no sweet pea" "you don't need a blood test for that"

Serena's cheeks go a bright red.

"Oh" "It's just I haven't felt this nauseas and tired since I was pregnant with Rini"

Darien's dark blue eyes droop. He could see his delicate wife's skin growing pale. The symptoms were there and his worst fears had been confirmed.

"I'm afraid it's a little more serious than that" he informs.

Serena moves away and rests herself against Darien's desk.

"Well I am sure its nothing that a few pills and some bed rest won't fix right?" she asks.

The cheerful smile she displays when she spoke made this even harder for Darien to tell her.

He bites his bottom lip and steps behind her.

"Right Darry?" She asks again.

Usagi turns her head to face him. Her expression changes when she sees the pain in his eyes.

"Serena you have tested positive for Hodgkinsons Lymphoma" Darien replies.

Tears are welling up in his calm eyes.

Usagi throws herself into Mamoru's arms.

"Oh Darien I don't even know what that is but you're crying so it can't be g…"

Serena starts to cry too.

Darien closes his eyes and holds his wife tightly.

"It's a type of blood cancer Serena" he replies.

"Cancer?" She cries.

"Hey it will be okay sweetie" "I can get the lab to run some more tests and make sure you get the right treatment" "As soon as possible".

Darien's words of hope were meant to soften the blow.

"What if it doesn't work?" She sobs.

"I'm 24 years old" "We have a daughter" "Ah uh"

Serena's words bring Darien to tears again but he holds them back.

Mamoru pushes the tears away until they form a lump in his throat. He then kneels by his wife so his hands are around Serena's waist.

"I want you to remember who you are" he says with a brave smile.

"You are Sailor Moon" "Champion of justice" "You have already accomplished so much".

Serena looks away doubtfully.

"That's all in the past now Darien" "I'm not strong to fight like that anymore"

She replies sadly.

"Listen to me Serena" Darien raises his voice.

He stands up and grabs his wife by the shoulders.

"We have conquered so much together" "and we will conquer this"

Serena is taken by her husbands fighting spirit.

"Oh Mamoru Chan Im so glad we are together" She weeps.

Darien scoops his Usagi into arms. She rests on him and closes her sea blue eyes gently.

"So am I, dear moon princess"

* * *

End chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"No matter what happens to me"  
_

* * *

_Later that night_

* * *

Darien and Serena are in the car on they're way to Usagi's parents place to pick up Rini.

"Remember, Greg and Amy are coming over for dinner tonight" she says.

Serena is trying her best to keep optimistic and change the subject.

Darien nods and continues driving along the city streets.

"Rini really enjoys her Friday afternoons and her grandparents" She says.

Serena is holding back tears and it shows in the way her voice trembles.

"Serena stop" Darien yells.

She immediately freezes. A look of despair washes over her face.

Darien pulls over on the roadside. He touches Usagi on the knee and strokes her skin softly.

"Im sorry Serena" "I just can't think of much right now"

Usagi raises Darien's hand and places it gently on her face.

"Its okay" she replies.

Mamoru can feel her warm tears running down her cheek onto his hands.

"I don't think that anyone has to know" "not while we still have time" Darien says.

Serena gasps.

"But Mamoru Chan" "My parents and friends will want to know"

"Not yet" he replies.

"I don't want them interfering" "It's my job to protect you and get you better"

His eyes are deadly serious.

Darien then leans in closer and softly pleads to Serena.

"Please let me try first".

Serena kisses her man on the cheek.

"Darien do you remember when you believed that you could not see me?" "Or If you did then something bad would happen to me and I could die?"

"Uh yes" "How could I forget?" He sadly replies.

"And I would plead with you then as I am now" "I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can be with you….and Rini" "You're the most important people in the world to me" "And if that means that my life is cut short then…..so be it"

"You're more precious than my own life" "You are my family"

Her eyes are glistening as she speaks.

Darien can almost feel the past few years come flooding back when his love begged him not to leave and cut her out of his life.

He gets out of the car and opens the door for Serena. She takes his hand. The two of them stand by the road and watch the passing cars speeding along the heavily lit up streets. The wind blows through their hair. The breeze dries the couple's wet blue eyes.

Darien wraps his arms around Serena and kisses her soft blonde head.

Serena snuggles into his warm chest and lets the city breeze run past them.

"It's always been you Usagi" he says, so only she can hear.

"And it always will be………I promise"

* * *

_I will forget my dreams  
Nothing is what it seems  
I will affect you I will protect you  
From all the crazy schemes_

_You traded in your wings  
For everything freedom brings  
You never left me  
You never let me _

_See what this feeling means  
Everything that you feel  
Is everything that I feel  
So when we dream_

_We shout..._

* * *

End chapter two 


	3. Chapter 3

**Please chapter 3**

"_Dinner"_  
"_Will you wait for me?"_

* * *

Serena is still trying to get everything organised when Ami and Greg knock at the door.

Darien is bouncing Rini on his knee and looking over at his wife, who has told him that SHE was in charge of the kitchen and no matter how sick she felt she was gonna pull this dinner off.

"Ah" She jumps ten inches back as a stack of plates fall onto the kitchen floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Darien calls out.

Serena manages to clean up and get the plates onto the table before she comes running into the dining room and pants a heavy "Yes".

"That will be Ami and Greg" Darien says.

"I'll get it" Rini jumps off her dad and excitedly answers the door.

Darien walks over to a flustered Serena and kisses her face.

"You were really brave around your parents and Rini today" He whispers into her ear.

Serena looks at her Husband and smiles. She strokes his black shirt.

"I promised you I would'ent say anything didn't I?"

Darien smiles and the two look into each others eyes.

They both had to hope, hope was all they had until Monday when Serena was able to undergo more tests and treatment.

"Mommy, Daddy" "Ami and Greg are here" Rini announces.

Ami is holding Rini in her arms when she enters the room.

"Good evening you two" She smiles.

Serena runs up to her dark haired friend and gives her a huge hug.

"_Stay strong Serena" _she says to herself.

The urge to tell her fellow sailor scout was so strong but she suppresses it.

"So how is life in the medical business?" Greg asks.

"Ah pretty hectic,"" As usual" Darien replies. He sits himself down to eat.

Serena makes sure that Ami and Rini are seated before she announces what she is serving for dinner.

"Everyone I present to you my signature dish" she says.

Greg nudges his wife.

"Ah is it edible?" he whispers.

Ami sighs.

"Uh I think it will be safe" she replies.

"Ta da" Serena says placing a large bowl of curry onto the table.

Ami bites her bottom lip.

"Ah ha so it is" She replies putting on a fake smile.

Darien can see how hard Serena has worked on making this dinner a nice one and even if the lumpy mess of food in front of them looked like garbage he wasn't going to ruin this for her.

"Well her curry tastes great" Darien says. He scoops some onto his plate and glances at his bright eyed wife.

She blushes as she serves Rini some of her creation.

"Well Mommy made it so must be good" The pink haired girl exclaims.

She shovels a mouthful of meaty looking food into her mouth.

Serena smiles and kisses Rini on the head. She then dishes the rest of the meal to Ami and Greg.

"If she had any idea how much of a brat she was to me in the past…" She mutters to Ami.

Ami shakes her head and grins.

* * *

The conversation that evening remained pretty surfaced. Serena wanted to tell Ami and Greg about being sick but she promised her Darien that she would keep quiet…..for now.

After dinner, everyone heads into the living room.

Rini curls up on Ami and falls asleep while Greg and Darien sip on a glass of wine and exchange small talk.

"Come on you its time for bed" Serena says as she gently picks up her daughter.

Rini rubs her eyes.

"Mommy will you and Daddy tell me a story?"

Darien looks up and heads towards Serena.

"How about I tell you about the time when you sent us all back to the future?" He says.

He scoops Rini out of Serena's grasp and takes her to bed.

"Oh yeah I wanna hear that one" "Does Mommy become sailor moon in this story?"

She squeals with excitement.

"Off course she does sweetie" Mamoru replies.

"Goodnight Ami, Goodnight Greg" Rini waves.

"Nighty night" They both signal with a wave.

Serena flops onto the sofa and inhales loudly.

Ami adjusts her blue velvet dress and sits by her blonde pal.

"Serena are you feeling okay?" she asks.

Serena twiddles with her hair uneasily.

"Uh sure Im just a little tired that's all" She replies.

"It's not easy looking after a seven year old 24/7" She laughs.

Ami looks over at Greg and then back at Serena.

"Ah well we have something to tell you" She can barely contain her anticipation.

Greg moves over to Ami and wraps an arm around her.

"We are trying for a baby" she gleams.

Serena gasps and her eyes widen.

"Oh wow that's so great you guys ahh" She throws her arms around both of them.

"But what about your job?" I mean you didn't study in college for five years to become a stay at home mom"

Ami laughs.

"Yes that is true"

Greg cuts into the conversation.

"Well we aren't sure yet but we have discussed Ami staying at the lab to work and me looking after the baby" he explains.

"Oh wow" Serena squeals.

"Yeah" Ami replies.

"Science is very important to Ami and I want her to continue her research" Greg says lovingly.

This brings tears to Ami's large blue eyes.

They lean in and kiss each other while Serena sits silently and blinks back tears of her own.

"_I just hope that I am here to see the baby"_ She thinks.

* * *

Later that night...

Serena lay awake in bed and rested on one side. Her eyes were wide open and she could see the light of the moon shining in to their bedroom through their large window.

She sighs heavily and adjusts her pink satin nightgown.

Darien leans in and places his bare arms over Serena's body.

"I can hear you fidgeting" he whispers.

Serena turns around so she is snuggled into Darien. He slides his fingers down her free flowing blonde hair and closes his blue eyes for a second.

"I hate keeping secrets from Ami" She mumbles.

"I hate keeping secrets from my earth parents, and molly and the other girls too"

Darien rests his chin on Serena's side where she lay.

"I know sweet heart but it's for the best" "I know it was hard for you to keep the whole moon princess thing a secret from Molly and your parents" but this will pass and you will get better" he says. There is slight optimism in his voice.

"You really think I will make it?" She asks. Serena puts both hands onto Darien's chest for comfort.

"What?" "Off course you will make it" "You're a fighter" he replies.

Serena moves her hands up and down Darien's chest.

"Well if I don't make it, will you wait for me?" she softly asks.

"Wha?" He gasps.

"In 1000 years time when you and I are ruling the world in crystal Tokyo together" she replies.

"Usagi, we live together, die together, "It is not time for you to go yet"

He says. His voice is low so Rini cannot hear them speaking.

"When we die, we awaken in the 30th century at the same time"

"That is how it is meant to be and I won't let it be any other way" He shakes as she speaks.

Serena can feel a warm tear run onto her gown; it soaks the satin she wears.

"Okay Mamoru Chan" "I will try my best to get better so we can both go together…….." before she can finish her sentence Serena starts to drift off to sleep.

Darien stays leant over Serena for the night while she sleeps soundly and snuggled into him…..

_Life is very complicated  
For you and for me_

_There is more to what we do each day  
Then what other people see_

_They didn't see the fighting  
They did not see the tears_

_I really hope like mad they don't  
See all of my fears..._

To be continued_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**Please**

_"Spilling the secret"_

* * *

Serena arranged five white mugs on the coffee table. It had been two weeks since her first set of radio therapy and so far, all was going well. Aside from the tiredness and frequent migraines caused by the radiation, Serena was doing alright. Rini was over at her friend Melissa's so the Mother of one and Wife of devoted Dr Darien was free to entertain her best friends. The sailor scouts off course. 

"Okay, Rei likes green tea and Ami likes..." She mumbles to herself.

She goes into her bedroom to adjust her hair, which was styled nicely in a scruffy bun. She busily applies some foundation and pink lip gloss on. She knew she looked rather pale. Serena just prayed that her friends didn't grow suspicious. That was another reason she was having the girls over. With their hectic schedules, the gang hardly saw each other anymore. Well they did catch up but not as often as they did when they were senshi scouts fighting the enemy and eating lots of cheesecake afterwards….

The buzzer rings. Serena jumps a little. She feels a slight dizzy sensation but ignores it as best she can and makes sure her pink blazer looks good with her black pants.

"Good no chocolate marks" She giggles to herself.

The buzzer rings again. Serena feels the noise go right through her. She rubs her head with her palm and quickly runs to the door.

"Hey girl" A tall brunette yells out.

"Lita" Serena gushes.

Lita walks into the living room and sits herself down.

"How's the restaurant going?" Serena asks, pouring her pal a hot cup of coffee.

"Oh Andrews in charge today" "So it should be fine" She replies.

Lita plays with her gold chain that hangs over her short black top.

"So how are things with you and Andrew?" Serena asks.

"Never better" she winks. "I think he's the one Serena" Lita says excitedly.

Just then a dark haired female enters. She is wearing a red poncho over a stylish short pleated black skirt. Her make up compliments her face and she has an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"Are you talking about relationships without me again?" Rei asks.

Serena bounds up to her friend and almost squeezes her out of her boots.

"Not so hard" She moans, pushing the blonde away.

"Oh sorry Rei" Serena blushes. "I just haven't seen you in like forever"

"Yeah well I have something to tell you all…" She replies.

Lita raises an eyebrow. Rei goes to sit beside her.

"Oh shit you're... not?"

Rei looks at Lita in confusion. "Not what?"

"Marrying Chad?" she asks.

Rei almost spits out her green tea.

"No" "Ack just wait until the others arrive" she sternly replies.

Serena tries to suppress her laugh.

Just then Ami and Mina arrive.

Ami heads toward Serena and gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" Serena smiles.

Mina as usual looked stunning. She was wearing a pair of true religion jeans, had her long blonde hair falling over her and was wearing a bright yellow tee with the words _Milkshake_ across the front.

The girls look at one another and shrug.

"Oooh and how is my fave model?" Serena squeals, giving her friend a huge hug.

"Im doing great" She replies.

Mina sits by Rei. Rei places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again" she smiles.

Mina nods in agreement.

"It's good to see you all too" "Man I have been so flat out with photo shoots and travelling to all different sets around the world " "It's nice to finally have a break" she explains.

The girls all seem happy to be in each others company again.

Serena observes her friends.

Lita had done pretty well for herself since leaving school. Upon becoming a chef, she and Andrew run a successful restaurant in the centre of town.

Ami was working as a scientist; she was offered a job in a research lab after graduating with honours from university while Mina started working within an agency straight from high school. At times Serena felt a little low that she didn't do something more with her life than become a housewife, raising a child. Then again she thinks on how privileged she was to be married to such a wonderful man and have such a beautiful daughter.

"So Rock star Rei" "Tell us your news" Lita almost orders.

"Alright keep your hot pants on" Rei jokes.

The girls all laugh except Lita, who looks at her fashionable short pants.

"Andrew says I look like Daisy Duke, only hotter" Lita retorts.

Rei rolls her blue eyes...

"Anyway" "I know its early days but…"

"But what?" They all say in time.

"I have been offered a record deal" she blurts out.

"Wow Awesome ahh" the girls all chant excitedly.

They all huddle together in a circle.

"Aww you guys this is so neat" Serena blubbers, tears were welling up in all of their eyes by now.

* * *

"Does this mean we won't be seeing you as well as Mina?" Lita asks. 

Ami looks upset.

"Yes, we barely see enough of each other as it is"

Serena nods in agreement.

"True" "But it is such an opportunity" Mina says.

Rei wipes a tear from her eye.

"Hey it's not like Im going anywhere yet" she says.

Serena puts an arm around Rei.

"Well when you do tour the world, make sure we are invited as VIPs" She beams.

"You're such a dolt" "off course you're all invited" Rei says. She pats Serena on the back.

Serena starts to cough.

The girls look a little worried but Serena informs them that she is fine and goes to sit down to breathe properly.

* * *

A few hours later, after much chatter about boys, fights and career plans... 

"I think it is so awesome that you're having a baby Ami" Rei smiles happily.

"Oh just trying at this stage" Ami corrects.

"I was almost pregnant once" Lita says. She thinks back to one of her old boyfriends.

"Ick thank god I wasn't" "That guy was gross" She makes a gagging sound.

Ami rolls her eyes.

Rei giggles.

"I can remember the first guy I slept with" Mina adds.

"Ah how did this turn into a "who lost their virginity and when conversation?" Serena asks.

"Lighten up Serena" Rei sighs.

"Oh well we all know who your first was..." "Chad girl" Lita hoots.

Rei blushes and goes to pull on Litas tied up hair.

Ami and Mina laugh.

Serena laughs too but it quickly turns into slight hesitation.

"_What if I'm not here when Rei gets her big break?" _

"_Or when Lita gets married?"_

Rei notices Serena looks pale and weary. Ami can sense all is not right within the bubbly blonde's spirit.

"Are you sure you're okay Serena?" Ami asks.

Rei sits beside her friend and rubs her on the back.

"It's nothing" She replies with a crooked smile.

"Come on Girl, tell us what's up"  
Lita shakes her index finger at her.

Mina thought it was high time she brought her great words of advice to the table.

"Rena we have all told you what is happening with us" "And there is no time like the present"

"Also..."

Ami, Lita and Rei glance at each other. "Here it comes" They wince.

"You know what they say" "You gotta live and let lie"

Serena looks at her model friend with an arched eye brow.

Rei smacks the top of her own forehead and sighs.

"Ah I think the saying goes live and let live" Ami says.

"Na uh it's live and let die" Lita corrects. "It was in a guns n rose's song"

"Ah Tracy Gun looks just like Andrew don't you think?" She fantasizes.

The girls all cringe.

"Lita, Guns n roses weren't the first to sing that" Rei says.

"Yeah I believe it was Sir Paul Mc Cartney" Mina corrects.  
"See I'm not all dumb..." "neh" She teases.

Serena buries her head in her hands.

"And they say I talk crap" she mutters.

* * *

"Serena" Lita touches her on the hand. 

"You don't look well" "And we know you're hiding something from us"

Serena breaths in and out a few times. "I just need some air" She explains.

She walks out onto the balcony and leans against the railing. She gazes at the city in full view and then looks away.

The afternoon air blows through her hair.

When she looks behind her, the girls are all standing outside waiting for an explanation.

Serena was feeling cornered. She didn't want to defy Darien, but her friends were so important to her. Could she really hide the truth from them any longer?

"Guys" She bellows into Rei's arms.

Rei pulls Serena away from her.

"Get a grip Serena" She winces. Serena sobs into Mina and Ami.

"I mean it's not like you're dying"

Serena looks at Rei with tear stained eyes.

"What if I am?" She yells.

"Wha?" The girls gasp.

"I...I have Cancer" she cries.

Rei feels a sharp pain in her side. Like someone had just jabbed a knife into her skin.

Ami and Mina felt tears come to their eyes. Lita turns whiter than what Serena was…..

_Dont be angry Darien  
You know I love you so  
I just had to tell my friends  
Because they had to know_

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**Please**

Chapter 5 & 6

* * *

_Flashbacks and Tears Part 1

* * *

_

The girls lead Serena back into the lounge.

"Have you already had Treatment?" Mina asks.

She sits beside Usagi who is looking tired.

"Mina, it doesn't work like that" Ami informs.

"Cancer treatment involves a series of either chemo or radiation therapy, among other medical procedures".

Mina looks at Lita with confusion. The two girls both shrug.

"I need regular therapy" Serena says. There is distinct sadness in her voice.

"That radio one you mentioned" She adds. As she thinks back to her first appointment and what it entailed, Serena winces with pain.

Ami smiles sympathetically.

Mina rests her head on Serena's shoulder.

"You will get through this girl" "You're strong"

Lita kneels beside Usagi and smiles.

"Damn straight you'll get through" "You are Sailor moon" "Not even this cancer thing can keep you down"

Serena trembles. Tears form in her eyes. They look just like the ocean, deep and blue.

Lita, Ami and Mina surround her.

"You guys are so sweet" She whimpers. Serena squeezed their hands tightly.

She then glances over at Rei who is standing behind Ami. Her eyes appear empty. Her arms are folded.

"Rei?" Serena softly says.

"I can't believe you kept this from us Serena" Rei says.

Sadness and anger fill her voice.

"Rei it wasn't like that" Serena protests. "Darien didn't want anyone to know yet"

Rei rolls her eyes and snarls. "Oh and when was he planning on telling us?"

She continues to interrogate Serena until the other girls ask her to stop.

Serena's face is red. She is feeling flustered and very worried.

"Rei" Ami snaps.

"Yelling will not be helping Serena feel any better"

Lita agrees.

"Yeah have a heart Rei"

Rei becomes furious with her remark.

"Have a heart?" "HAVE A HEART?"  
"If I hadn't have forced this out of her, we still wouldn't know Serena was sick and we would not be able to help her"

"This is true" Ami adds.

"Im sorry Rei" Serena cries. "I didn't want to keep anything from you but I couldn't betray Darien".

Rei steps a little closer toward Serena.

"Well Dr Darien will have us to answer to now" She says, giving Serena a tiny smile.

Serena gasps and let's go of the girls hands.

"Oh no don't tell him that you know"

"Ack the nerve of that guy, "to put this on you" Lita grunts.

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know Rena?" Mina asks.

"He said that he wanted to get me better"

"On his own" "He says it's his job to protect me"

"I'm his princess" She says with slight redness in her cheeks.

(At least she had some color restored in her.)

This brings tears to the girl's large eyes.

"Oh wow that is so sweet" Lita blubbers.

"So Molly has no idea?" Ami asks.

"Nobody does except you guys" Serena replies.

"Oh" Rei gasps.

"What about your parents?"

Serena shakes her head negatively.

"So I'm guessing Rini is in the dark too?" Mina asks.

Serena stands up and shakes her head again.

"I told you, noone knows" She bellows into her room and shuts the door.

"Serena wait" Ami calls out to her.

Mina pulls on Ami's arm.

"Let her go"

Ami looks at Mina with watery sapphire eyes.

"I just cannot imagine what it must be like for her" She starts to whimper.

"Me neither" Mina says. She gives Ami a large hug.

"Do you think we should tell Amara and Michelle?" Rei asks.

"Puh those two lesbians have already caused enough trouble" Lita snarls.

Ami wipes her tears and sits beside Lita.

"That really isn't fair Lita" She says.  
"They did help us save the world"

"Besides if you remember Lita" "You were once a big fan of theirs" "Especially Amara"  
Mina reminds Lita of how she used to look up to the smart and attractive rally car driver.

"Okay fine" Lita groans.  
"But I don't think Serena and Darien are gonna like it if we tell them"

"Tell them what?" A deep voice echoes throughout the room.

"Amara" "Michelle" The girls all gasp at once…….

* * *

_Flashback_

1997 (March) Early Spring

The sun had just set for the day over the city. The blossoms and flowers were starting to bloom again and the rain was hot and more frequent.

The girls stood outside of an inner city Dance club. Two guards in black suits stood by the entrance, checking I.D and letting people in, and turning them away.

It was Mina's 18th birthday and the girls. (Almost all 18) were waiting for Darien and Serena to arrive. As usual she was late.

"Ah where is that meatball head?" Rei groaned.

The dark haired senshi scout looked lovely in a red vinyl skirt and sparkly black singlet top which clung to her slim figure. Ami had even dressed up for the occasion. She wore a stylish black dress with sapphire heels and earrings.

Just then a blonde female and dark haired male appeared.

"Happy Birthday Mina" Serena squealed.

She handed her friend a neatly wrapped gift.

"The lady at the shop wrapped it" she beamed.

"Thank you Rena" Mina smiled.

"Serena you are late again" Rei grunted.

"Ah but we're here now" Darien replied with a dreamy smile.

Rei stopped her complaining and took a long hard gaze at Mamoru. He wore a silky blue shirt with the top button undone, and black pants that matched the color of his hair. He wore a gold band on his right middle finger. His skin looked so smooth and creamy. Rei couldn't help herself.

"Say Darien, you're looking very suave tonight"

This makes Darien blush a little.

"You ah wanna dance when we go inside?" She asks with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Serena was fuming.

"Rei I have told you over and over again" "Stop flirting with my boyfriend" She seethed.

Serena wanted to hit Rei who pulled a nasty face at her.

"Why you…" She went to pounce but Darien held her back.

"Mellow out Serena" he sighed.

Serena pouted and wrapped both arms around her boyfriend.

"Ready to go girls?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Amara. She was dressed similar to Darien only her colors were green and white.

"Happy Birthday pretty girl" the short sandy haired female said.

She handed the birthday girl a nicely wrapped gift in green paper.

Mina accepted the gift given to her and blushed ever so slightly.

Minako did look very cute in a white crossover top and short cotton blue skirt, complimented with turquoise boots that reached her knees.

Lita, who was wearing a short denim skirt with green tank top leaned by Mina and asked if she still had a crush on Amara.

"Ah no I'm not that way inkling" she replied with haste.

"I think you mean inclined" Michelle corrected.

The girls burst out laughing, except for Serena who also thought the correct word was _inkling._

Mina bit her bottom lip. But she shrugged it off and very subtly reminded everyone that it was HER birthday.

"Im glad you're here" Amara smiled at her blue haired friend.

"Same here" Michelle replied.

Michelle wore her blue hair up in curls. Her white dress rested just above her knees and she was wearing a pair of strapless white heels. Litas heels had straps that went all the way up her legs and almost touched her thighs.

"I'm gonna dance the night away in these" She grinned.

"I'm gonna drink lots of champagne and do something I regret" Mina added with a naughty look in her blue eyes.

Rei rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well don't come crying to me if you wake up tomorrow morning in some cute guy's house with no way home" she sternly warned.

"Ah I don't think they would be crying if they woke up in a cute boy's house Rei" Ami added.  
She was deadly serious but the rest of the group were in fits of laughter.

As they all proceeded into the club, Serena clung onto Darien's right arm.

"I can't go guys" She made a sad face.

Mina and the others nodded doubtfully.

"Ah you're not 18 yet dammit" Lita clenched her fists.

"Oh that is so typical Serena" "Ruin our whole night out why don't ya?" Rei spat.

"Hey it's not my fault I am younger than the rest of you" Serena fumed.

"It's okay" Darien smiled. "You girls go and have fun"

He then looked at Serena.

"And as for you……"  
"What do you say to pizza and a movie?" He knew this would make his girl smile.

"Oh goody, just you, me and pizza" she squealed.

Her pink skirt ruffled as she jumped up and down happily.  
She quickly gave Mina a hug then grabbed onto Darien by the arm and headed toward his car.

"Ah come on you guys lets go"  
Mina smiled.

"PARTY ON" Lita shouted.

* * *

**After the movie** (and the pizza)

Serena went back to Darien's apartment.

"Im so happy you're back from America" she gleamed.

Serena happily sipped on some sweet raspberry tea he had made for her.

"So am I" Darien replied.

He sat beside her on the couch and placed one arm around her. Serena looked at him lovingly.

"Serena you still have tears in your eyes" Darien said. He gently wiped the salty residue from her big blue orbs.

"Well it's just that the movie was so sad" "Don't you think so Darien?"  
"I mean why did Jack have to die?" "It wasn't fair"

She ranted about the movie while Darien gently smoothed her skin removing the left over tears.

"They should have never gone on that nasty boat" she grumbled.

"Ah Serena it was a ship" Darien corrected.

Serena blushed. "Oh"

He gave Serena a warm smile followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Darien" She softly murmured.

They then shared a soft kiss. The kiss turned into a full on make out session. Darien moved his hands all over Serena and she did the same to him.

Serena then moved her lips away from his and softly whispered into Darien's ear

"Im ready" She trembled as she spoke.

Darien's blues grew like saucers.

"Usagi, are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Oh yes" She yelled. "Take me now Mamoru Chan" she wailed.

Serena thrust herself onto Darien and started kissing him on the neck.

He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. They proceed into his bedroom where he laid her gently on top of the sheets. He slowly removed her baby pink lace top.

"Mamoru Chan?" She asked while he removed his shirt.

"Yeah?" He replied, throwing his clothes onto the floor.

"Am I your first?"

"Yes Serena" He smiled.

Serena then asked Darien to remove the rest of her clothes…………………….

Meanwhile.

* * *

The girls sat at the bar and observed the people dancing, including Mina who was all over some pretty cute looking young male. She squealed along to the tunes thumping loudly around her. When she moved away from the dance floor, she dragged the mysterious fellow along with her.

"Guys" She panted. "This is Lee"

She introduced them all to a tall guy with soft blonde hair that sat above his shoulders.

"Hello ladies" He grinned.

Lita was impressed.

"Well hello there" She smiled.

Mako-san gave the thumbs up to her pal Mina and Ami politely said hello but remained cautious.

Rei looked into Lee's dark emerald eyes. Even now she was still edgy about whom the girls socialized with…just in case! They appeared to be crystal clear so she smiled and waved.

Amara looked at this stranger up and down.  
"Well Im having another drink" "You?" She asked Michelle.

Michelle nodded and the two sipped on baileys Irish crème while they observed Lee with judgemental eyes.

Lee ignored the two _girlfriends _and thrust Mina over his shoulder.  
She yelped and giggled as he swayed her back and forth.

"Come on birthday girl" "Time for another dance"

Ami rubbed her hand on her head.

"Here we go again" she muttered.

"Call it a hunch but I think Serena is finally going to become a woman tonight" Lita said with a cute wink.  
She sipped on a glass of red wine devilishly.

Rei looked horrified.

"Ah what exactly do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Ah Ami-san" Michelle sighed.  
"So smart and academic" "But clueless when it comes to other things"

"Like sex" Lita added.

She hoped that Ami had now got the message.

Ami gasped.  
"But Serena isn't even 18 yet"

Lita ignored Ami's concerned chatter and sighed happily.  
"Ah our little Serena losing her virginity"

"They grow up so fast" Amara joked sarcastically.

"Oh as if" Rei snapped.  
"They wouldn't………….would they?" she asked, feeling a little jealous.

"Like you wouldn't jump at the chance to sleep with him too?" Michelle giggled.

Rei went bright red.

"Well look who's talking?" Rei retorted.

"I saw the way you used to look at him"

Amara glared at her blue haired girlfriend.

"You know I only look, never touch" She said.

This reassured Amara who touched Michelle's hand.

"Oh come on" "You two would be all over him like a rash" Lita laughed.

"Ha you're one to talk miss _I lost my virginity first_" Rei argued back smartly.

Amara and Michelle sniggered to themselves.

"Yeah well it was only one week before Mina lost it" Lita replied.

"Gee what a shock" Amara remarked.

"Hey guys, I have to go" "Chad really wanted me to go this party cuz he knows hardly anyone there and I promised that I would drop in for a little bit after hanging with Mina"  
Rei explained.

"Yeah I know what he wants you for" Lita winked.

Rei rolled her eyes and waved to Mina.

"Right I am going to try and find Andrew" Lita announced.  
"I know he is around here somewhere"

She slid herself away from the bar and started dancing her way around the club.

Amara grabbed Michelle and took her for a spin on the dance floor.

"Time to get busy" she gestured.

Ami sighed and rested her elbows on the bar counter.

"_Am I the only good one left?"_

A 19 yr old male with brown hair placed a hand on her back.

Ami spun around to see who it was…

"Greg?"

_End flashback

* * *

_

"Uh Serena has cancer" "It's a blood one"  
Mina blurts out

"Smooth Meen's" Lita mutters.

Michelle gasps and runs through the hall. She knocks on Serena's bedroom door.

Amara stands silently with both hands in her pockets. She looks at the floor in despair.

"I can't believe it"………. "Queen Serenity" She winces.

Ami stands beside the short haired blonde.  
"Amara we have to believe that Serena will get well" "Darien is a fully qualified doctor after all" she says in a hopeful voice.

"Serena please come out" Michelle pleads.

After a few minutes Serena emerges out of the room. Michelle leads her back into the living room. Usagi weeps into the blue haired woman's arms.

The girls all huddle beside her.

"So you're getting treatment then?" Amara asks.

"Silly question" Rei says. "Off course she is"

"Darien wants to get her better so bad that he didn't want any of us to know" "He was kinda hoping she would be well and we wouldn't have to know" Mina explains.

Michelle hisses to herself.

"Well too bad" "We're her friends"

The girls then notice a familiar presence enter the living room. They glance over to find Darien standing there with his arms crossed.

"Darien" Serena cries.

She pushes herself away and runs towards him when she falls over.

"Serena" Darien yelps.

He rushes to her aid.

The girls gather around her but he sternly tells them to "Back off"

Darien holds Serena, kneeling down.

"Darien I didn't mean to tell them" "Honest" she chokes.

Darien strokes her hair. As mad as he was that Serena told her friends, she was ill and possibly dying. He wanted to be closer rather than further. He can feel Serena has a temperature.

He lifts Usagi to her feet and tells her to lie down.

Rei looks at Mamoru with daggers in her eyes.

"How could you not tell us?" She spits.

Serena listens from inside the bedroom to the conversation between Rei and Darien.

"I'm suspecting it was you that forced it out of her huh Rei?" He asks.

He is less than pleased.

Mina and Lita also wanted to have a growl at him but Ami took their hands and told them that now wasn't the best time. Amara and Michelle didn't say anything to Darien.

"We're going to see Serena whenever we like" "You got that?" Amara sternly informs.

"Excuse me?" Darien raises an eyebrow and looks suspiciously at the two girls.

"You can't help her anymore than we can" Michelle adds.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Darien's usually soft voice turns into a growl.

"Now please leave" he orders.

Amara and Michelle look at each other. "Unbelievable" they sneer.

The two of them head for the door.

"All of you leave" "I want to be alone with my wife" Darien demands.

"But Darien" Ami pined.

Darien shoots a glare at the navy haired girl.

"Look please Ami just leave"

Ami feels tears in her eyes.

Lita and Mina follow. Lita mumbles "Jerk" on the way out but Darien dismisses it.

All that remains is Rei.

"I had to force it out of her Darien" "What friend would I be if I let her suffer alone?" She protests.

Darien closes his eyes and grunts.  
"She's not alone, and you would be doing a world of good by respecting our wishes"

"No" Rei snaps. "They were never Serena's wishes they were yours"

"Oh come on Rei" "The only reason you and Serena are even friends is because you had to work together as scouts"  
Darien harshly says.

Rei gasps. The words she just heard have left her cold.

"That's not true" She cries.

"Rei, every time you are with Serena, you make fun of her" "You yell at her and put her down" "All she ever does is try to be nice and you won't even give her a chance"

Rei didn't know what to say to Darien's words of criticism.

Was it true? Did she really come across that way to Serena?

"Look I know you once had a crush on me" "And maybe you are still jealous but don't take it out on Serena" "And don't pretend you care about her when you are the first one to kick her when she's down"

Rei is outraged and at the same time very hurt.

She covers her eyes so Darien cannot see them and races out of the house.

Darien feels sick with what he has just said. He kneels to the ground and buries his head in his hands while Rei sits in her red car and cries………...

To be continued

* * *

Just what did make Lita change her mind about the two mysterious females?

Can Usagi recover? And will Rei be able to face Mamoru again?


	6. Chapter 7

**Please **

Chapter 7

_Flashback and tears Pt 2_

A/N

This story is based around a short span of time in the present with flashbacks helping to tell the story of where each character is in the present time.

_Style of writing_

Flashbacks Past tense  
Present Present tense

* * *

Darien rises to his feet and enters the bedroom. Serena lay curled up on the bed with her eyes closed. Darien was exhausted from work and the recent blow up with Rei. He snuggled beside his wife and gently touched her on the shoulder.

Usagi stirs. "Uh Mamoru?"

Darien hushes his wife by kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Its okay Serena" He quietly says.

Serena re opens her eyes.

"What happened?" She raises herself up.

"Shh" "Everyone is gone now" He replies.

"What happened with you and Rei?" She asks.

"I fell asleep" "I tried to listen but I was too tired"

Her whole body appears helpless and weary.

Darien places Serena's head back onto the pillow and pulls the top sheet over her.

"Don't worry about that now" He says.

He pulls Usagi's hair tie out so she can rest in her long blonde hair.

"Im sorry" "Please forgive me darling" She murmurs.

Darien starts to tremble. He strokes his hands over the sheets where she lay and felt the curves of her body underneath them.

"I don't blame you my princess" he whispers.

Serena closes her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Outside Rini has just been dropped home by Melissa's parents.

Darien gives his wife a kiss and then heads downstairs to greet his daughter.

* * *

Rei can barely see what's in front of her windscreen. The tears are blurring her vision. She turns on the radio and tries to tune out her thoughts. She knew Darien only said what he did out of sadness and fear. Yet still, when she arrived home and exited the car, Rei felt a wave of guilt rush over her.

She ran inside until she reached her bedroom where she kneels on the black carpet and whimpers into her palms.

"Im sorry Usagi" "Im a terrible friend" "I always was"

She wipes her eyes and then glances at a picture of her and Serena with Rini…..

* * *

_Flashback _

Early summer 1997

* * *

Serena panted the entire way to Rei's place. It had been two days since graduation.

The girls had all received their letters of acceptance into college except for Mina who had some exciting news of her own. Naturally the temple was the perfect meeting place and had been since Ami and Serena found out that Rei was a sailor scout.

The girls sat on the steps. The sun beamed onto their brightly colored summer clothes.

Lita was lying on the concrete with a pair of dark sunglasses covering her green eyes.

Minako and she were heading to the beach after their get together. The girls all knew that these moments of hanging out regularly were to become a thing of the past. Well at least for a few years. All they had was the summer.

Rei checked her watch and sighed.

"Late again"

All of a sudden the girls saw Serena come into view. She was running towards them fast. Sweat poured from her forehead. Her black tank top and denim shorts clung to her body.

"Guys" "Ssorry I...Im late" she almost fainted.

Ami handed Serena a glass of water which she gulped down faster than the rest of the group could scald her for being late.

"You're not a child anymore" Rei grunted  
"You won't be able to get away with things like this in the real world"

Serena was still trying to catch her breath, (and trying to ignore Rei.)

"Oh speaking of the real world" Lita grinned.  
"I have been accepted into the finest hospitality school in Japan"  
She announced with pride.

The girls all applauded. Ami gave Lita a hug.

"At least you will be in familiar territory" The sapphire eyed girl sighed.

"Does this mean you….?" Rei asked

Ami nodded. Serena gasped.

"It is the best place to go for my studies" Ami explained.

"Even if it is in America" Mina said. She could feel tears welling up.

"Hey we still have all summer together guys" Lita happily reminded the girls.

This lifted everyone's spirits a little.

"Has anyone heard from Amara or Michelle?" Serena queried.

Rei and Ami gave their friend a suspicious look.

"Why?" Mina asked.

Serena went bright red.

"Ah no reason" "Forget I said anything" she replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Well I know I'll be seeing a lot more of Michelle" Rei beamed.

Lita gasped.

"You got accepted" Mina and Ami chanted.

The ebony haired female nodded proudly.

"To the best music and performing arts college right here in Tokyo"

Mina gave Rei a huge hug.

"Oh that is so awesome" "Now my news" She smiled.

"Well?" Lita gestured for her friend to continue.

"Ive been signed up by an agency" "Im gonna be a model" Mina was expecting a better response after happily telling the girls her news.

Instead there mouths dropped and eyes almost plunged out of their sockets.

"You mean to say that you skipped a grade" "and practiced night and day playing volleyball" "So you could start a modelling career?" Rei questioned.  
She sounded disappointed.

"Whoa hold up" Mina hushed her disgruntled friend.

"It's not a long term thing" "Not yet" "Plus I can always go to college later"

The girls seemed to be happy for Minako and eventually Rei respected her decision.

Mina and Rei were closer than the others to each other and Rei felt she had to look out for her best friend Sailor V.

"So Serena" Ami said with a smile.

The girls glanced at their friend who had been unusually quiet since she arrived in a sweat.

"Uh how about that Haruka?" "Rally car champion" "Japans highest ranking Female too"  
Serena cheered.

She had attempted to change the subject but it wasn't about to work on the girls.

"Serena" The girls groaned.

Usagi bit her bottom lip.

"Well are you actually doing something with your life?" Rei questioned.

"Wow you didn't get into college…did you?" Lita yelled.

Mina's bright blue eyes grew large.

Serena shook her hands. "No no" "nothing like that"

She then started biting at her nails.

Rei gave Serena a stern look. She knew she had no choice but to spill.

"Uh well to tell you the truth I have just come over from being at Darien's"

Rei rolled her eyes.

"What a surprise" She moaned. "Darien can't be the only thing in your future Serena"

Serena squirmed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Well" Lita signalled with her hands.

"Spit it out"

"Ah this is so hard" Usagi cried.

Ami placed one hand on her friends back.

"You can tell us" she smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Well you know on Mina's birthday?" Serena began.

The girls nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Darien and I sort of ah…" She felt so uneasy talking like this.

"You had sex yeah yeah and…" Lita interrupted.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You guys knew?" she screeched.

"It was only a matter of time before you and him finally took things to the next level" Mina replied.

"Yeah Serena now quit the Darien talk and tell us what's up" Rei impatiently ordered.

"Uh well Darien is actually part of it" "funny huh?" she replied with a tiny smile.

Ami felt herself go faint.

"Oh dear" she felt her skin tingle when she spoke.  
"You're…"

Serena nodded and started to cry.

"Pregnant" She bellowed.

The girls all went white and grabbed onto each other for support. They would have thudded onto to ground otherwise.

"How many months?" Ami asked.

"Um three" Serena mumbled. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Mina and Lita both took a seat beside her and told her to dry her tears.

"Usagi its okay" "You and Darien are gonna get married one day anyway" They said.

Rei clenched her fists and threw them into the air.

"I'll kill that sleaze for getting my friend pregnant" "You're 18 years old" She spat.

"No but he said I could move in with him" Serena quickly replied.

"What?" Rei shrieked.

"Guys please don't be mad" Serena whimpered.

Ami looked at Rei. Mina and Lita looked at each other. They then huddled by Serena.

"You're in safe hands" Ami smiled.

" Darien is a great intern" "He'll be a great Father too"

"And you have us" Mina smiled.

Serena started crying again, this time they were happy tears.

"Thanks guys" she blubbered.

"So are you keeping it?" Lita asked.

Rei could not believe what she was hearing.  
"Lita" "Off course she's gonna keep it" "It's the moon child Chibusa-Rini"

"Oh right" Lita replied. She scratched the back of her head.

Serena curled up beside Ami and sighed.

"You're not gonna be around Ami-san" she sobbed.

"Well no but I should be here for the birth" Ami replied.

She smiled at Serena who appeared to be confused.

"What?" "How?" she questioned.

The girls rubbed their heads. "Serena"

"If you are three months and it's June" Rei said.  
"You will be due to have Rini in January"

"Christmas holiday break" Mina added.

"Oh yeah" Serena happily breathed a sigh of relief.

Rei put her arm around Serena. She looked into her eyes.

"We are all here for you" She even said it with a small smile.

Serena smiled back.

"Ah ha so that's why you wanted Amara and Michelle to be here" Mina caught on.

"Guess you're not as dumb as you look" Lita joked.

Rei and Ami giggled.

"Hey" Serena yelled.  
"If you remember I was the first one to figure out that Amara and Michelle were Uranus and Neptune" She reminded the girls in a proud voice.

"I still can't get over that one" "You figuring something like that out" "and first" Rei teased.

Serena folded her arms and pouted.

"Come on let's go and tell your parents" Lita said.

The girls raised Serena to her feet.

Serena gulped.

"Ah can't we just swing by the hospital and try to catch Darien before he starts his shift?"  
She sheepishly asked.

"Why would we do that Serena?" Rei asked.

"Uh because he is actually happy about me having the baby"  
She replied. "I am a pregnant woman in need of affection from her man"

She thought saying that would surely sway the girls….no such luck.

"Come on Serena" Lita clenched onto her right hand.

"You can play with Darien later" Mina said.

"We'll all be there for you"  
Ami warmly said.

The girls held onto each other and walked towards Serena's place.

"All for one and one for all" They chanted.

_End flashback_

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 8

**Please**

Chapter 8

_Flashbacks and tears Part 3

* * *

_

Rini runs towards Darien. He bends down and gives her a large hug.

"Hey there pretty girl" he smiles.

"Daddy, Melissa's Mom took us to the zoo" The pink haired girl happily explains.

"Wow that would've been fun" Darien replied.

He gave his daughter a warm smile and led her upstairs.

"Where's Mommy?" Rini asks.

"I wanna tell her about the zoo"

Mamoru looks at the ceiling, then down at the floor. He inhales in and out a couple of times.

Rini runs through the hall to her Mom's bedroom and goes to open the door.

"Rini why don't we have dinner first?" Darien says, stopping her from opening the door.

He holds out his hand for her but she refuses it.

She asks why she can't see her Mommy.

Rini's eyes sparkled so innocently when she spoke. This made Darien feel sick with shame and worry. In her mind, if you fall over and scrape your knee, Mommy and Daddy put a band aid on it and make it all better. Somehow he felt that Rini wouldn't understand this situation.

"Mommy is sleeping" He replies.

Rini looked at down at the floor. She stares at her soft pink socks and then looks up at her father.

"Mommy is always sleeping when I come home" she says. Her eyes full of concern and disappointment.

Darien nods sadly.  
He gives a heavy sigh.

"Come on" "I'll cook you something to eat" "then you can see Mom" He flashes his girl a hopeful smile.

Rini follows Mamoru into the kitchen.

"Oh I want tempura" She exclaims.

Darien arches a brow. "Tempura?" "Are you sure?" he questions.

Rini stops and thinks for a second.

"Uh no" "Toriniku" she corrects herself.

Darien laughs.

"Chicken it is small lady"

* * *

Rei is still sobbing when her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says.

"Uh hey babe" "Guess who?" A low dreamy voice replies.

"Oh hey Chad"

"Is that all I get?" "Oh hey Chad?" He teases into the receiver.

"Sorry, I have had things on my mind" She replies.

Rei wipes her tears with a soft purple tissue and listens to what Chad has to say. He sounds excited about something. Was this the news Rei has been longing to hear?

"_Of all the times for this to happen..." _her thoughts are quickly interrupted by Chad.

"Okay brace yourself girly" "Do I have news for you"…………………………….

The former rock star sounds like he can't contain the news any longer!

* * *

_Flashback_

_January 1998

* * *

_

There was a mad rush to the maternity ward. The staff were all familiar with the intern Dr Darien Shields at the hospital so it was no surprise to them when his heavily pregnant wife Usagi came screaming through **Tokyo General** full term.

Rei, Mina, Lita and Molly accompanied Serena as she panted and yelped with each contraction.

"Quick get a wheelchair for her" Rei ordered.

Serena then started bellowing for Mamoru. The midwife aiding the girls paged Dr Shields.

"He shouldn't be too far" She said as they ran into the elevator.

"Ah" Usagi screeched. Her face was bright red.

Rei and Lita were speeding towards the birthing unit while Mina pushed the wheelchair while Molly gasped for air behind them.

"Okay sweetness, deep breaths" The midwife instructed

She propped Serena onto the bed with a dominant Rei making sure Serena was sitting up properly

Usagi squeezed on Minako's hand.

"Get me the drugs" She hissed.

Rei glared at the midwife.

"You heard her" She snapped.

"I don't think we have time" The midwife replied.

"Hold on girls, the baby's on its way"

"Ahh" The five girls chorused.

Just then Darien arrived, in time for the grand delivery.

"About time you got her" Rei spat. She was sweating as much as Serena.

"It's all about the crime and no time with you guys isn't it?" she had her hands on her hips.

Darien uneasily mumbled something and sat beside Serena. He held her hand tightly.

Serena threw her arms around him.

"Oh Mamoru Chan the baby's coming…….ah" She screamed.

"Now can all of you girls please calm down" The midwife almost pleaded.

She looked at Rei in particular.

"Excuse me?" Rei fumed.

Molly gently tapped the fiery dark haired girl on the shoulder.

"Come on Rei" She gave her those puppy dog eyes.

Rei accepted Molly's plea and stood beside the midwife.  
"Step aside" "I'll deliver this baby" She clasped her hands together and went to grab a pair of white gloves.

Serena moaned. "Ah no Rei"

The midwife gently pushed Rei out of the way and asked the intern if he would like to help deliver his baby.

Darien's eyes lit up. He kissed his wife, put on a pair of gloves and stood at the end of the bed. He held onto the top of Serena's knees.

"Come on sweetie push" He said calmly.

Mina, Molly and Lita could feel their hands going purple but they ignored it. Serena was in a lot more pain than they were. They knew she would be there for them if one of them was going into labour.

Serena had asked that all the girls were present for the birth. She was a little concerned when Ami hadn't arrived.

"Where's Ami?" She roared.

"You're parents have picked her up from the airport" "They're on there way honey" Lita replied.

"I hope they make it in time" Molly added.  
"The snow is starting to fall quite heavily outside"

"Ahh" Serena bellowed again.

"Push" "You can do it" the midwife cheered her along.

"Come on princess" Darien said.

He lowered himself by his wife's feet and aided the midwife.

"Its crowning" He gasped.

"Oh wow there's a head" Rei yelped.

She pointed at the small head sticking out.

"Ahh" Serena screamed.

Just then Ilene and ken entered the room. Ami followed.

"My baby" Ken cried. He jolted towards his daughter and kissed her on the head.

Ilene and Ami knelt close by.

"Thank god you're here Ami" Mina sighed with relief.

"Now she can finally have the baby" Lita exclaimed.

Tears filled Ilene's eyes as she saw her daughter scream and yell in pain.

"How much further?" Rei asked impatiently.

"One more push" Darien said. He looked at his wife for a split second.

"Come on honey" He grabbed onto the baby's head.

Serena let out one last roar……

"It's a girl"

They chanted.

Rei fainted onto the floor, Mina and Molly burst into tears and Lita gave a huge "Hell yeah"

Serena fell onto the pillow and exhaled loudly.

Ilene and Ken kissed their daughter. They hugged each other as Darien sat beside Serena with their new little girl in his arms. She looked at Usagi with big red eyes.

Tears ran down Serena's cheek. Darien wrapped the newborn in a soft pink towel and handed Rini to her new Mommy.

"Hey there" Usagi wept.

Darien lay beside Serena on the bed. The two of them shared a kiss and gazed at their daughter.

"Our little Chibiusa" Darien softly said.

When Rei finally woke up, she placed herself next to Serena. Leaning beside her, she whispered into her ear

_"Well done Sailor moon"_

_

* * *

_

_February 1998_

Serena nursed a crying baby Rini in her arms. She paced the walls of the nursery trying to settle her. "Hush baby" She softly pleaded.

Motherhood was still new and daunting for Usagi. The late nights, breastfeeding, soreness and constant demands from the baby were all challenges that Serena was still coming to terms with. She knew they wouldn't be going away any time soon either.

Even her friends, who worked and studied really hard, admired Serena for the way she handled being a full time Mom. Motherhood was more than just looking after a new baby, it was complete sacrifice of ones own needs and full focus on someone else's, permanently.

Once Serena had finally calmed Rini down, she laid her down on the changing table.

"Oh" She moaned.

The diaper thing was still an issue for Usagi. She could not master the art of wrapping them.

Darien could, her parents could, even Rei and Sammy could but Serena stumbled every time she tried. This usually resulted in one of her friends taking charge or Darien neatly placing the diaper on Rini at night when he was home.

"I can't keep calling Mom every time I'm alone" She said aloud.

Serena fumbled through the diaper pack and grabbed a handful of scented baby wipes.

She tore of the dirty diaper and attempted to replace the diaper properly.

"Okay" "Um" "Oh that's not right" "Not again" she started to whimper.

Usagi rubbed her blue eyes.

"I can't do this" She cried loudly.

This in turn made Rini cry.

Serena knelt down on the carpet and admitted defeat.

Fortunately for her, Darien had finished work early and was just about to walk up the stairs.

Serena could hear footsteps throughout the house and a familiar voice calling her name.

"Darien" She bellowed from the nursery.

Mamoru ran to check on her and the baby. He found his wife knelt on the floor in tears.

"Oh Usagi" He said with a sympathetic voice.

He led her to her feet and hugged her.

"I can't do it Mamoru" "Im not good enough" she sobbed.

"Hey that's not true" Darien replied, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"Now let me show you" "Then I'll get you to put the diaper on" He told her what to do and the best way to do it.

Serena sprinkled baby powder on Rini first. The white powder left a mist in the air. Serena coughed and wiped her mouth. She looked at her Doctor husband, at home from a long intern shift and still on his feet, showing her how to wrap her own daughter's butt.

"I love you" She smiled.

Darien glanced at his wife. "I love you too Meatball head"

_End flashback

* * *

_

I lie awake and listen  
To the sound of your sweet breathing  
The way you cough and wince in pain  
Angers me, Im seething

Our daughter tells you of her day  
She sits on top our bed  
You stroke her hair and touch her skin  
Then kiss her on the head

If only there was some way  
For her to understand  
That what it is you're going through  
Is completely out of hand

We can't control, we only hope  
And pray that you get well  
The radiation has to work  
For it is such a living hell

I know it hurts and makes you sick  
The side effects are strong  
But somehow you carry on  
Singing a hopeful song

You made a change, you saved us all  
When the world was near despair  
For a girl who trod all over you  
And pulled at your blonde hair

Did she know the price you paid?  
To have her here today  
All the taunts and nasty jokes  
Then off course there's Rei  
Did she yell and kick and scream at you?  
So you could do your best  
Or perhaps she really loved it  
Every time you flunked a test?

You stand up for everyone  
Noone is too bad  
Even those with evil hearts  
In your mind were just sad

They needed someone to love them  
And show them there's a way  
To see the world with different eyes  
For every nightfall has a day

The nights they pass  
Your health it fades  
You sleep but when you wake  
You're eyes they consume all of me  
Including every breath you take

At last I lay in bed with you  
Alone for one more night  
Will this be the last one we have?  
Serena please be alright

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 9

**Please 9**

_Spirits lifted and crushed_

_

* * *

_

Darien jogs along the suburban street past his house. The wind and the sound of his footsteps protruding on the concrete were all that he could hear. His breathing became faster and heavier as his speed increases. Every so often he would glance behind him as a force of habit just to make sure that his darling wife wasn't wailing "slow down" behind him.

How he missed their morning running sessions together. Admitting Serena was not the fastest runner in the world, she had sure done a lot of it in the past as a senshi scout. Even Darien was surprised by her strength. They both figured that all those years of fighting and standing strong in the face of adversity had paid off.

The sea sparkles in the morning sun as Darien approaches the nearby beach. The light blue sky had colored the water nicely. Darien sprints along the sand, past the gentle waves and onto the path ahead of him. He then stops and takes a breather.

He looks to the sky. Beyond the heavens lay his future life with his future queen and princess daughter. He thought of how close the future he and Serena dream of could be…….for Usagi.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Summer 1998  
__(Late June)

* * *

_

Mina adjusted her hair in the mirror. Her soft pink satin dress complimented her heart shaped earrings.

"I'm so glad we can all be here today" She squealed.

Serena could feel her throat clam up. She peered outside to see masses of people heading towards the church.

"Guys, thank you all for coming but I" "I can't" She trembled.

Lita finished applying her lipstick and gave Serena a knowledgeable smile.

"Yes you can" She patted her on the shoulder.

Ami and Michelle appeared in their fancy pink bridesmaid dresses to help Serena with the finishing touches to her dress and hair.

"You're not backing out now" "Especially since you made me wear pink" Michelle joked.

She handed Serena the bouquet.

Serena tried to cool herself down. Rei was busy tying up the straps on Usagi's white corset.

"Hold still Serena" She ordered.

Serena did her best to stay still but she couldn't. She played nervously with the bunch of flowers in her hands.

Ilene then entered the room. She was carrying her granddaughter who was grizzling.

"Hey precious, someone needs feeding" The blue haired woman said.

Serena went to adjust her clothing. Rei held out her hand.

"Oh no you don't" She snapped. "Do you have any idea how long that took me to tie up?" She hissed.

Ilene cringed. "Ah that's okay I think we have some formula" she said, taking Rini out of the room.

"Serena did you bring any milk with you?" Ami asked.

"Ah yeah, it's in my bag" Serena replied. She was growing more and more anxious by the second.

I'm sure Darien is just as nervous as you are Serena" Rei smiled.

Serena nodded while she checked her nicely made up hair in the mirror.

"Rini sure looks cute in her little dress" Mina cooed.

Serena placed her hands on her hips.

"And what about me?" She questioned.

The girls laughed and huddled around her.

"You look gorgeous Serena" Michelle replied.

This made Serena feel a little easier. She did look stunning in her white satin dress with corset top and crystal shoes. She wore a sparkling silver tiara and diamond earrings.

"Thanks Michelle" she blushed.

"Thank you everyone"

They all gave each other a large hug before the music started to play outside and the Bride was asked to come out into the Chapel.

"This is it guys" she screeched.

"Come on buns head" Amara called.

She was wearing a white tuxedo and accompanied Michelle down the aisle whilst the remaining four girls held Serena's long veil.

Darien could barley believe his bright blue eyes when he saw his Serena approach him.

She looked exactly like Queen Serenity of the future only it wasn't the future, it was now.

Darien gently placed the Diamond ring on Usagi's finger and said "I do"

Serena slipped a gold band on his and replied with "I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

Everyone cheered as the two newlyweds shared a marital kiss.

Ken and Ilene both started balling while Rini made baby noises and gurgled.

Lita held Andrew close and Rei kissed Chad excitedly. He blushed and felt faint.

"What was that for?" Chadasked, with a happy face.

"Well you're the best offer I have today" Rei winked.

Mina wrapped arms with her latest boyfriend while Ami bashfully blushed around her good friend Greg.

Michelle and Amara held each others hands.

"I guess true love does exist" Haruka exclaimed.

Michelle smiled sweetly. "Yeah"

* * *

_End flashback_

When Darien returned home he found Serena up and busying herself in the kitchen.

Today was her fifth appointment at the Radiology unit. So far she was making progress. Her blood count hadn't dropped significantly and she was showing signs of improvement.

She loads the dishwasher while Rini stands in the lounge and grows impatient.

"Mommy you said you would brush my hair" She grumbles.

"Coming Sweetie" Serena calls.

Darien walks into the living room and sits beside his wife who has Rini on her knee.

She gently brushes each strand while deep in thought.

"You ready to go honey?" Darien asks.

Serena sighs. "Yeah let's just get this over with"

They lean in and kiss each other.

Serena finishes up on Rini's hair and grabs her handbag.

Rini jumps off her Mom and stands beside her Dad.

"Come on Daddy I'll be late" she wriggles impatiently.

Darien pats his daughter on the head.

"You won't be late kiddo" he smiles.

Once Serena had her handbag, and Rini had her school bag the three of them head towards the garage door. All of a sudden Serena feels a slight dizziness. She throws her hands onto the wall and breaths in and out heavily. Darien shoots over beside her and grabs her by the waist.

"Serena"

Rini looks up at Usagi with fragile eyes.

"Mommy?"

Serena pushes herself away from the wall and clings onto Darien's arm.

"I'm okay Rini beanie" She smiles. "Mommy just had a little too much sugar on her cereal this morning"

Rini giggles.

Darien tries to laugh but he finds it difficult.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Lita and Andrews flash new home**

_**2003

* * *

**_

_Late one afternoon_

"Did you know that you wouldn't believe Serena was your future Mom?"

Rei informed Chibiusa.

"Wow really?" The little girl asked.

Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"You know" "You're a lot smarter than Usagi ever was"

She happily added.

Rini beams. She sits beside Rei on the outside balcony.

"You're also not as clumsy as she is" Mina added.

She sat down and sipped on her cocktail which Lita had kindly made for all of the girls.

un- be- known to them, Serena had returned from the bathroom and was listening to every word from inside.

"You can bake and study" Lita said.

She handed Rini a small glass of pink lemonade.

"Yeah and you dress better than Usagi did at fourteen" Rei laughed.

"And She's five years old" Mina sniggered into Litas ear.

Serena stepped behind them and coughed rather loudly.

The girls looked behind them and covered their mouths when they saw a fuming blonde in long blonde pig tails and denim bootleg jeans.

"Come on Rini" She snapped.

Serena grabbed her daughters hand and proceeded to wait for her husband outside.

"Oh Serena" The girls sighed.

Just then Darien popped his head through the glass doors.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked.

"Just playing their breaking Serena's spirit game" Usagi grumbled.

Rini ran into her fathers arms.

Darien laughed and put one arm around his wife and the other he used to scoop up his daughter.

"Come on you" He said with a grin.

"Time to go home"

"Bye girls" Darien waved.

"Bye Mr attending" Rei called back.

"You know Serena we were lifting Rinis spirit" Mina yelled out as the Shields family left.

Serena huffed and flounced out, holding onto her husband by the arm.

"She'll come around, she always does" Lita said in a relaxed tone.

"Hey come on girls lets call Ami" Mina anticipates.

"Yeah and Amara" "Man we haven't heard from either of them in months" Lita said unhappily.

"Rei, tell Michelle that the both of them need to visit us more" Mina ordered.

Rei pulled a face.

"Uh I'll try" "But its not like you two are always around and I'm so busy with my music and voice training right now" "Thursdays are the only days we really get to see each other" Rei explained.

"Well Serena is always free" Lita said.

The girls all smiled.

"Yeah"

"Oh that reminds me" Mina piped up.

"I have a fashion shoot in Hong Kong next week:"

Lita and Rei rolled their eyes.

"Mina" "You could have told us earlier"

"Hey I only found out last Monday myself" She explained in her defence.

Rei shook her head and sighed. Lita sipped on her cocktail and lied back in the sun chair.

"Ah I'm glad we argue" "And make fun of each other" She gazed at the sky as she spoke.

Rei squinted.

"Ah yeah it's a real hoot when we're at each others throats" She muttered.

Lita sat up and glanced at Rei.

"Think about it Rei" "where would you and Serena be if you didn't fight?" "And tease her?"

Rei thought about Litas comment.

"Yeah" "That's true" she replied, after some deep thought.

"Ah Serena is one of a kind isn't she?" Mina smiled.

The girls nod.

"She sure is"

_End flashback

* * *

_

The radiation had been agreeing with Usagi. That was up until its seventh week...

Serena, hot and flushed rested in the sun chair outside. The sun beamed down on her. She groaned in pain. Her sides ached; she had a thumping headache and every noise she heard drove right through her ear drums. The painkillers weren't helping as well as they could be.

The only thing she wanted right now was peace and quiet…and morphine.

After about an hour, the sun started to set. Rini had been drawing in her room when she came outside to sit with her Mother on the balcony.

"Hey" Serena says, her eyes are closed and hiding under a pair of shades.

"Hey" Rini replies. She sits beside her Mom and looks at reddish sky.

Serena takes a sip from her glass of water. The pain had eased a little and she was able to talk without it hurting too much.

"Daddy should be home soon" She smiled.

Rini noticed the strain in her mother's tone of voice. This worried her a lot. After all chibiusa wasn't stupid and she knew something was not right with her Mommy for awhile now.

"Mommy are you…" Before Rini could finish what she was about to say Amara and Michelle arrive.

"Hey there kid" Amara flashes Rini a small wink.

"Yay Haruka and Michiru are here" Chibi beams.

Serena adjusts her sunglasses and sits up.

"Ah guys what are you doing here?" "I thought you would be busy?" she asks.

Michelle gasps and rests her hand on Usagi's forehead.

"Ah you're burning up Serena" she says with worry.

Amara bends down and picks Serena up off her chair.

Usagi yelps. "Ah what are you doing?"

"You need to be inside" Michelle replies. She leads Rini into the living room while Haruka carries Serena.

Usagi wasn't going to stop Amara. She was too tired. Speaking was hard enough and the two girls knew that, which is why they stopped what they were doing for the moment to come and see her. Once Amara had settled Serena onto the couch, she heads into the kitchen and fixes her a drink.

Rini crawls onto Michelle's lap. She frowns and buries her head.

Serena can see that her little girl is upset. She also knows that telling her would destroy her completely.

"Rini don't be sad" She puffs.

Her voice sounds weak and she is struggling to sit up.

Amara places a cool glass of juice beside Serena and gently pushes her back into the couch so she is resting.

"Stay there" She orders.

"Amara she is burning up maybe you could get her a cool cloth or something?" Michelle suggests.

Serena can feel small tears in her eyes.

Why were the likes of Amara and Michelle so concerned and caring towards her?

Haruka presses the cold face cloth onto Serena's forehead. She can feel the moisture against her skin immediately. It is nice and soothing.

"I know what you're thinking" Amara remarks.

"What?" Serena just manages to ask.

"Why are we being this way?" "So nice and concerned?"

Michelle cradles Rini. "You risked your life for us so that we wouldn't have to die" "You did this more than once" She explains.

"Noble deeds like that should never be left unnoticed" Haruka adds.

Serena smiles.

Just then, Lita and Mina appear.

"How's she doing?" Lita asks.

She rushes to her friend's aid and hands her a small cookie.

"I baked these at work" "They're a fave of yours if I remember" Mako grins.

Serena takes hold of a double chocolate cookie.

"Thank you Lita" she strains.

Mina leans on the couch beside her.

"Now before you start asking who, what and why"  
"We all planned to come and see you today" she informs.

Rini lifts her head out of her hands. She lets out a small smile.

"You too Rini beanie" Lita smiles.

Rini beams and jumps off of Michiru.

"Can I have a cookie too please Lita?" She asks with a cute little voice.

"Sure" Lita replies.

Rei comes bounding up the stairs and bursts through the door.

Serena jolts.

The girls glare at Miss Hino.

"REI" they scald.

"Oops sorry" She winces.

Rei rushes toward Serena and kneels down beside her. She strokes her face with her hands.

"Usagi" "Oh" She starts to weep.

Serena lifts up her hand and touches Rei on the cheek gently. Rei grabs her hand and the two of them share a moment together.

"So what's your big news Rei?" Usagi says.

Rei felt so bad telling her such exciting news about her life while Serena lay half dead on the couch, struggling for words.

"Uh well" "I think now is probably not the best time" She hesitates.

Serena forces herself up.

"Rei you're life still goes on" She says with a struggle.  
_"Even if I don't"_ She whispers so Rini cannot hear her.

Tears begin to trickle down Rei's crème colored skin.  
She clenches onto Serena's hand even tighter. The girls crowd around Usagi and listen intently to what Rei is about to say.

"Chad wants me to go on tour with him" "As the opening act"

Serena throws her arms around Rei.

"That's so great" She wheezes.

"Congrats girl" Lita cheers.

Mina already knew but she was happy to hear it again.

Amara looks impressed.

"God job" She says.

"Thanks" Rei replies.

Serena is still holding onto Rei. The hug took a lot of energy and she doesn't seem to have much strength left to move. Rei wraps her arms around Usagi and smiles as the tears continue to fall out.

Serena grew weary and a bit anxious. She knew that Darien would be on his way home from work now. She also thought that the girls had planned to come later because they knew that he would be coming home and they would have to confront him.

"Ami couldn't get the time off work but she should be here soon" Mina explains to Serena.

"Oh I had wandered why she wasn't here" Serena replied.

Rei lets Serena out of her arms and lays her head down gently.

"Honey I'm home" Darien echoes as he heads up the stairs.

Serena gasps and struggles for air.

The girls attend to her aid. "Don't panic Serena" Michelle says.

"Serena?" "Rini" Mamoru calls.

His eyes freeze when he sees not one but five of the scouts in the lounge with Serena.

Mina walks up to him. She thought she would be best at trying to explain everything rationally since Ami wasn't there.

"Now before you say anything" "Serena needs our help" "She was really sick when we arrived" "And we are her best friends Darien" "So please let us stay" Mina says everything gently and with a kind tone.

Darien sighs. He had always had a soft spot for Mina as a friend.

"Okay fine" He replies.

Serena lifts herself up to greet her husband.

"Serena" Darien lunges forward and gives her a hug.

"Oh Mamoru Chan" She weeps into his arms.

Darien turns his focus from his wife to Rei who is kneeling beside the couple.

Rei quickly stands up and moves away from Darien.

Serena whispers into Darien's ear. Rini holds onto him tightly as he helps Serena to her feet.

Amara and Michelle look displeased.

"Wait wait wait" "What are you doing?"

"Put her back down" They scald.

Darien is about to retort when Serena stops him.

"It's okay you two" she says.

She holds onto her husband by the hand.

"I have just asked Darien" "And I would like us all to go out tonight as a group" "For dinner" Serena announces.

"What?" The girls gasp.

Rini jumps up and down happily.

"Serena you are far too sick to be…" Rei trails off but Serena cuts in.

"No I don't wanna hear it" She interrupts.  
"I want to make the most of these moments and I want to live my life right now"

She looks at her daughter and smiles.

"I want to be a good Mommy for Rini"

Rini claps her hands and hugs her Mother.

"Well okay" Lita sighs.

"But our place is fully booked for atleast three weeks"

Amara laughs.

"Oh well I guess we can't go anywhere then" she jokes

Michelle giggles.

Lita huffs "Hey"

(She was still not techincally speaking to Amara...or Michelle)

"Oh I'll call Jamie" Mina exclaims.

Rei arches a brow.

"Who?"

"Oh this new guy I met in Chicago" "Apparently he is doing s fashion spread here and…"  
Mina is rambling on when all of sudden.

"AHHH" Serena yelps.

She falls to the ground.

Rini kneels beside her Mother. Tears run down her face.

The girls surround Serena. Rei starts to hyperventilate.

"Serena" She pants.

Darien hoists Serena up and nudges her.

"Sweetheart" He pines.

The girls all gasp as blood starts dripping from her nose.

"Mommy" Rini screams.

Everyone is in shock. Mina kneels down beside Rini and starts to cry.

Rei starts calling an ambulance on her cell phone. Darien is already heading out the door with his wife.

"Mina", "Girls look after Rini" He says as he runs to the garage.

Rei follows him downstairs. When Darien had placed Serena in the back of the SUV he spins around to see the dark haired female standing by the front door.

"Look I know we aren't getting along too well" "But for Serena's sake can we please try to get along?"

Darien is too flustered to think of a reply.

"Just get in" He hastily replies.

"Right" Rei nods.

She sits beside Serena in the back seat while Darien speeds off towards the Hospital

**Meanwhile**

Michelle clasps onto her lovers hand. Haruka glances at the blue haired woman and smiles. She remains focused on her driving at the same time as the feeling of Michiru's soft hand on hers...

"This could be it" She says with sadness.

"I know" Michelle replies. "OH Amara" She whimpers.

Amara continues to increase her speed untilt the two of them are finding a pariking space outside Tokyo General.

"Do you think Darien will be mad?" Michiru asks.

The two of them approach the entrance and head towards the elevator.

"I dont care" Amara replies.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Only way

* * *

_

Serena lay in the intensive care unit under strict surveillance.

Darien is talking to Nurse and fellow intern from three years ago, Alsa Lawrence.

"Lack of vitamin k and protein C can cause clotting and bleeding from the body too though" Darien says.

He is holding onto Serena's limp hand.

"This is true but unfortunately for her it was an embolism" Alsa replies.  
"She is on blood thinners at the moment"

Rei kneels beside the bed where her delicate friend lay.

"Uh Embolism?" she arches an eyebrow.

"It is a blood clot" "It filled her lungs which would have caused the fainting" Darien explains.

He does not take his watery eyes off Usagi.

"Oh I see" Rei sighs. She bites her lip.

Darien narrows his eyes and shifts them onto the dark haired girl.  
"Rei?"

"Well I noticed that she was coughing a lot and holding onto her chest like it ached" She replies.  
"Guess I should have mentioned that earlier huh?"

"What does it matter?" Mamoru negatively retorts.

Alsa adjusts the setting on Serena's IV drip. She gives her fellow medical pal a warm smile.

"We will do everything we can" She assures.

Rei stands onto her feet.

"So will I" She replies.

Darien can't help but smile. Here he was denying Serena of letting her friends find out when they were so supportive. Deep in Rei's heart she knew all that she could do was believe in the white moon princess like she had before. All of the previous Senshi had to believe, even those who were no longer around on earth such as Plu and Hotaru.

A few minutes later: Amara and Michelle arrive.

Michiru rushes to Serena's side. Amara steps beside the nurse and proceeds to ask Miss Lawrence what happened.

"So the clot caused the fainting?" The short haired woman asks.

Alsa nods her head.

"What about the bleeding?" Michelle questions.

Alsa inhales deeply. "It's not good"

"Is it?"……………Darien asks.

The redheaded nurse affirmatively nods.

The three girls look at Darien for answers.

"She will need a bone marrow transplant" He informs.

"Oh no, aren't they supposed to be painful?" Rei worries.

Darien winces, the pain in his voice is apparent.

"It's going to hurt her" "a lot" But it's the only shot we have"

Mamoru clenches his wife's soft hand even tighter.  
"I'm sorry sweet pea" He whimpers.

Michelle and Rei wipe their eyes that are fresh with salty tears.

Amara feels frozen. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan for the _Princess, Eternal sailor moon_, _Queen Neo Serenity_ and _Mother_ of _Small Lady_.

"The good news is that she's stabilizing" Alsa informs, breaking the silence.

Haruka snaps out of her deep thoughts.

"When she comes too, we will inject the highest amount of morphine that we can safely"  
The nurse informs.

"I'm going to need some time off work" Darien says.

"I'll sort out everything" "Stay here as long as you want" Alsa smiles.

She leaves the girls and Darien alone for the time being.

"So how effective will this bone marrow transplant be?" Michiru asks.

"She can't go through all of this pain for nothing" Rei adds.

Darien sighs heavily.

"Look at it this way"  
"With the transplant there is at least a chance of remission" (recovery)

"And without it?" Amara says.

"Because of how severe the cancer has become" "Without the transplant it is unlikely that she will make it past two months" Darien could only just finish the sentence.

It pained all of them to hear that their dear friend may only have two months to live, it pained Darien even more to actually say that.

"No" Rei screams.

She sobs onto the bed with her face buried in her arms.

* * *

_Later on_

The girls arrive at the hospital in floods of tears over what Rei has just told them all.

Amara and Michelle haven't left yet either.

"Transplant or death" Mina whimpers.

"It isn't fair" Lita roars.

"I thought it was just a reaction to the radiation" Michiru says.

"If only" Rei sadly replies.

Ami walks over to Serena and strokes the sheets she lay under.

"Please wake up moon princess" "We all believe in you" she softly speaks.

Amara closes her eyes. This perplexes the rest of the girls at first but Michelle and Darien realizes what she is doing.

"Come on gather our energy" Amara says.

"Jupiter"

"Venus"

"Mars"

"Mercury"

"Uranus"

"Neptune"

The girls gather around.

"If you can hear us Saturn and Pluto" please respond" they chant.

Darien closes his eyes and immerses himself in the senshi energy.

Just then a soft presence consumes the room.

"Saturn" a voice echoes

"Pluto" a higher pitched voice echoes in turn…..

The girls smile as they hold hands and lift their spirits together.

Just then Serena opens one of her eyes.

"Mamoru" She murmurs.

Everyone reopens their eyes.

"Usagi" They gasp.

"Where, where is Rini?" She struggles to ask.

Darien touches his lovers face and smiles.

"She is with your parents" he replies.

Rei cries onto Serena.  
"Thank god you woke up"

Mina and Lita stand beside the bed.  
"We told your parents everything" "We had to"

"Sorry Darien" Ami apologizes.

Darien shakes his head.

"No please don't apologize" "My little girl is safe and that is what matters"

He looks at Usagi. Her bright blue eyes are wide open and full of hope even now.  
"My big girl will be alright too" he says with a tearful smile.

"Girls would it be okay if I have" "If I have some time alone with Mamoru Chan?" Serena coughs as she speaks.

The girls nod.

Michelle leans in and kisses Serena on the cheek. Amara strokes her face and winks at Usagi before her and Michiru head home.

Mina and Lita hug their pal tightly before they leave. Ami weeps as she says goodbye to her close friend.

"You're parents are worried sick" Rei informs. She still hasn't left Serena's side.

Serena tries to sit up but Darien tells her to rest.

"Its okay" "They will be in first thing tomorrow" Rei adds.  
She looks at Mamoru and half jokes "So be prepared"

Darien smirks and looks at his wife with loving eyes.

Rei heads out of the room and sits in the waiting room.  
She had no intention of going home tonight.

Darien lay with Serena in silence. The held onto each other while Serena rested her head against Mamoru's chest.

"Your chest is warm" She mumbles.

Darien replies by giving his princess a soft kiss on the top of her head.

_Here we are together  
__You and me lay still_

_The tenderness that's in your heart  
__And the power of your will_

_Is what keeps me hanging on  
__In hope you will pull through_

_Then we can drive back home again  
__Just our daughter, me and you

* * *

_

When Rei returns later on that evening, Serena is asleep in Darien's arms as he sits up right on the bed cradling his wife.

All he does is stare at her mouth, as she inhales and exhales, the movements her hands make when she flinches. The way her nose twitches when she dreams make him smile. Rei approaches him. She gently taps Mamoru in the shoulder.

"It will be alright Darien" "We must believe" she whispers.

Her voice is sweet, covering up her own sadness.

Darien covers his face in his hands and cries, for the first time he really lets the tears flow freely. Rei places her arms around him. Her and Mamoru both shed tears well into the night. This time they had one another to cry with.

_At first we met and smiled  
__But then it all went wrong  
__You spat, I yelled but now we cry  
__Just what is going on?_

_Does tragedy and sadness  
__Does sorrow, pain and harm  
__Turn us into companions  
__Who cry in each others arms?_

_History has made us  
__Distant in some way  
__Now we find ourselves in tears  
__Now sorry is all we say_

_He loves you as a second skin  
__She loves you as a friend  
__They both pray to the heavens above  
__That you'll be well again_

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Transplant Donor_

Note: I am going to introduce the Star lights into the story, even though they ended up going back with their princess to space in the final episode. They're going to be female throughout the Fic (which is set after the battle against galaxia) cuz I didn't like all this; Men as _three lights_, women as _starlight's,_ madness!

Yeah also I wander if anyone in the show wandered what happened to the three lights after the battle against galaxia was won?

I guess Juban high got over the random disappearance of the Three Lights lolz

oh and I take on board what people say in their reviews so I will stick to using english names from now on.  
Also I was watching the final episode the other day (so brilliant) and Usagi makes a comment that she is 16 years old. the series finished in 1996/97 so that would make her about 26 now so yeah i got the ages right -

------------------------ ----------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------

_Story so far_

Serena shields, Mother of Rini and Wife of Dr Darien Shield's has hodgkinsons lymphoma (a type of blood cancer) over the past few weeks, memories and arguments have helped to tell the story as well as Serena's deterioration after intensive therapy. In her fifth week of treatment Serena collapsed due to an embolism in her lungs and was rushed to hospital. Now the only chance of survival and hopeful remission is a bone marrow transplant…..

Will they be able to find a suitable match for her tissue type and soon?

_The next morning

* * *

_

Darien slowly opens his eyes to the sound of attending moving around and talking throughout the hospital.

"Nurse" "30mg of diazepam stat"

"He's losing fluid, resuscitate"

And other such conversations were rampant in the Wards.

Rei is asleep on the chair beside the bed where Serena lay, snuggled into the pillow.

"There she is" "Oh my poor darling" Ilene cries.

She has Rini in her arms while she rushes into the room.

Ken is wiping tears from his eyes as he sits on the edge of the hospital bed.

He clenches onto his daughters feet.

"My princess" he sniffles.

"Daddy" Rini yelps.

She jumps into her Fathers arms and hugs him tightly.

Rei rubs her eyes and yawns. Serena starts to open her large blue eyes. She looks up at all the tear stained faces starring at her with fear and sympathy. Rini is squeezing onto Darien. Her frown turns into a small smile when she see's her mommy looking at her with bright eyes.

Ilene strokes her daughters face softly.

"Good morning sweetheart" She smiles.

Serena wanted to apologize for not telling her parents sooner but she is just too tired and weak to move, and getting up and speaking was too difficult at this time.

"Mom" "Dad" She managed to form the words out of her mouth.

Ken hushed Serena and tells her that she doesn't have to say anything.

"We're here now baby" He leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

Rei kneels beside the bed.

"Hey Rei" the blonde whispers.

Rei clasps onto Serena's right hand and smiles. Tears trickle down her face.

* * *

Three tall females are leaning against the wall outside the ward where Serena and her loved ones were weeping. They knew if the nurse were to see them then it would be "Please Leave"

And so on. Restricted areas were Restricted for a reason, sick and mostly dying patients were in the intensive care units.

"If it's the time for her to go Seiya" "then nothing we do will stop that" Yaten remarks.

Her long silver hair touches the clean floor.

Seiya looks down and inwardly sighs.

"Hey you two" Taiki says, peering into the room.

Her chestnut colored hair trails along beneath her.

"Darien is explaining something about the transplant"

Seiya's deep eyes widen. She carefully emerges into the ward like a shadow.

"So you're saying that if we don't find a match for Serena's blood" "then she'll have to wait?" Rei gasps.

Darien nods in despair.

"She could be on the waiting list for longer than she…has been given to live"  
He winces.

"If only we were the same tissue type" he agonizes aloud.

Ilene touches the black haired male on the shoulder and reassures him that it's not his fault and there will be someone who is a match out there.

Rei feels anxious for her friend, and scared at the same time.

"What blood type is she?" She asks.

Darien narrows his blue orbs at her.

"Rei, do you understand what a bone marrow transplant consists of?" "It is not only a painful procedure for the patient, it's also extremely unpleasant for whoever chooses to donate them selves" he explains.

Rei inhales and breaths loudly "I know"  
"I asked one of the doctors last night" she replies.

Serena's face is getting more and paler. She doesn't really comprehend what is going on. The pain medication is definitely having an effect on her body. As well as alleviating the sting, it also sends her in and out of hallucinations frequently.

"Serena is 00 Negative" Darien informs.  
Seiya gasps.

Rei nods.

"Ill call the girls and get you to test them for their blood types" she says.

Darien agrees.

Ken and Ilene wander if the girls would be prepared to go through the reality of this procedure for their little girl?

Rei informs the Tskunio's that their daughter is especially important to them and that not one of the girls Serena knew would say no, even if it meant being injected in the bone while lucid.

"I'll get Alsa to take you all down to level two"  
Darien says.

"She'll take some samples and we'll go from there"  
Darien leads Rei out of the ward.

"I'll go first then" Rei anxiously says, following Darien out the door.

"No need" Seiya remarks, blocking their exit.

Darien and Rei jolt.

"The starlight's?" Rei gasps.

Rini curls up beside her ailing mother and closes her eyes.

"My blood type is 00 Negative" The dark haired woman says.

Yaten and Taiki stand around her worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Yaten asks.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get her well" Seiya replies.

She stands tall and proud.

Darien was aware of the history between the ex lead singer and his wife. (As a male, Seiya had an obvious crush on Serena) Darien didn't know what Seiya's true motives were, and at this stage he didn't care.

"Okay" "Let's get you downstairs"

Darien leads Seiya to the elevator.

When Lita, Ami, Mina, Amara and Michelle arrive, Serena is barely conscious.

Mina and Lita sit on the bed beside their friend while Rini sleeps in Ilene's arms. Rei still hasn't left the hospital; it had been almost 18 hours since she entered.

"Rei go home, you look a wreck" Mina says.

She observes the sleep deprived woman with messy hair.

"Well…I guess I could go for awhile" she reluctantly agrees to go.

"But I am holding off on any touring or music until Serena is outta here"

Rei sternly tells the girls.

Ami smiles and Lita agrees that their careers will have to take a back seat to their closest friend (and future queen) getting better.

Amara folds her arms and glances at the door.

"I can't believe she is doing this"

The blonde sadly remarks.

Michelle rests her head against her tall girlfriend.

"Seiya cares about her future just as we do" she says.

"Well I certainly hope so" Ami adds.

Lita folds her arms. "Well I would have given her my blood" She remarks.

Mina strokes Lita. "I know you would have hun" She replies.

"Im glad our baby has a chance" Ilene weeps into her husbands chest.

Everyone then looks at the blonde woman lying weak and in and out of dreamland.

"Serena"

* * *

_Flashback_

_December 2004_

_Litas POV

* * *

_

Snow fell outside the _Jupiter Sunset_. Night had fallen, the sky was dark and cool air filled the busy inner city.

"I'll see you at home my boy"

Lita gave her boyfriend a sloppy kiss and exited the five star restaurant.

"Have fun with the girls" Andrew called out from the office.

He was tallying up the total earnings for the season.

"I will" Lita cheerfully called back.

Walking towards her lime green convertible, the brunette manageress reflected on what she has gained in her life so far. She sighed and wrapped a soft pink scarf around her neck.

_The best thing about our Christmas party  
__Where we meet every year  
__Is seeing you standing by the tree  
__With holly in your hair_

_No doubt your girlfriend put it there  
__You two just fit so well  
__Why did I have to blurt it out?  
__That was when I fell_

_Your eyes they sparkle  
__You smile and wink  
__What was a girl like me to think?_

_I know Michelle is right for you  
__Like Andrew is for me  
__We probably will get married  
__But thoughts of you won't flee_

_I wish under the mistletoe  
__You and I could kiss  
__Sadly I that won't happen now  
__Your soft lips I will miss_

_My favorite time of year  
__Is also horrid, cuz you're near  
__Because you leave me all alone  
__Empty, sad and standing here_

_The girls can't know  
__When I see your face  
__I want you and me  
__To fly through space_

_Please don't tell them  
__I know you're smart  
__You know I still want you  
__So you'll stay in my heart_

_The party flows  
__With sweet hellos  
__Laughter and food  
__And a romantic mood_

_When its time to leave  
__You pull on my sleeve  
__I turn around to see  
__You glaring hard at me_

"_Stop playing these games"  
_"_I don't want to name names"  
__What did you just say to me?  
__Your words stung like a bee_

_Michelle narrows her eyes  
__As you say your goodbyes  
__She wants you to go home  
__And leave me here alone_

_You hug the girls, all off course but me  
__And say farewell oh so merrily  
__Michelle then tells me to stay away  
__As I enter my car to drive home Rei  
_"_It will come out if you don't stop it  
_"_She doesn't love you so please come off it"  
__I smile at her when I should have cried  
__I say "Okay" When I could have died_

_Rei was asking what exactly was going on  
__When Amara called out "Michelle what's taking you so long?"  
__I freeze and start driving  
__Serena yells "goodbye"_

_But I didn't hear her  
_"_How could they" I cry  
__Rei puts her hand on the wheel by mine  
__She says "Hey now Lita" "Everything will be fine"  
_"_We have been friends for so many years"  
_"_Tell me your problems and I'll share your tears"_

_So we spend the next few nights before Christmas alone  
__Andrew and Chad should be coming home  
__When the eve of Christmas dawns on us all  
__There is a knock on the door, "It us" I hear them call_

_Mina, Ami, Rei, and The shields family  
__Are here with hugs and presents  
__So then I gasp "For me?"  
__Andrew wraps his arms around me  
__Mina smiles and heads to the tree  
__Serena hands me a small gift  
_"_I hope you like it Leets" _

_Rini smiles and hugs me tight  
__Serena and her daughter, have eyes that are so bright  
_"_We don't know what happened girl"  
__Ami starts to sweetly say  
_"_But with us you always have love and trust"  
_"_We're with you all the way"  
_

_You guys are all the best you know  
__I'll never let our friendship go  
__I make sure that I repay them the best way I know how  
__Cooking them a Christmas feast  
__That makes them all say "WOW"_

_After toasts and singing  
__And the night becomes the morn  
__We wait and welcome Christmas day  
__And gaze at the new dawn_

_End flashback

* * *

_

Seiya lies on a cold hard metal table. She is lying on her side, waiting for the procedure to begin. There has already been blood test and samples taken, _"Can I handle what is to come?"_

She winces, alone in the theatre with none of her close friends allowed in. Only a doctor, two medical professionals and a nurse are in the room to accompany her.

This was it. Serena needed her and Seiya knew that. How could she let her down? Even if noone else understood why the headstrong person like Seiya was doing this, she did.

"Serena" "This is for you" She says in her mind…..

_Flashback_

_December 1997

* * *

_

The streets of Tokyo were covered in snow. Christmas was in the air and every shop around was lit up brightly. Serena waddled down the main strip with Seiya tagging closely behind.

Since the end battle Seiya had promised to come and visit, so Serena was more than happy to spend the day with the former band member and star light when she appeared at Serena and Darien's new home the other night.

"Buy me something Seiya" Serena pleaded.

She was wearing a fluffy white coat and woollen pink hat. She had a long white dress covering her baby bump underneath her large warm coat.

"Uh what do you need?" Seiya asked.

She adjusted her long trench coat.

"I don't want something I need"  
"I want something I want" Serena explained.

Her cheeks were a rosy glow.

Christmas was definitely her time of year.

Seiya appeared confused.

"Okay then" She replied.

Serena beamed and dragged Seiya into the giant gift shop on the side of the road.

Fluffy pillows, teddy bears and colored fairy lights filled the inner city store.

"Will Mr Doc mind?" Seiya asked.

She removed her purple ear muffs when she had entered the shop.

Serena rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Seiya you're a girl now" "Remember?"

Seiya's face went a dark shade of red.  
"Oh yeah a girl" she muttered uneasily.

Serena slowly made her way toward a chocolate Christmas tree with candy decorations.

There was one on display and it looked so tempting. How could Serena resist?

"Oh yummy"  
She licked her lips at the confectionary tree.

"Looks good" Seiya casually remarked, hands in her pockets.

"Don't you think something a little more practical like baby wear would be better?"  
The staunch female suggested.

Serena shook her head.  
"Rini already has an entire wardrobe full of baby clothes and she isn't even born yet"

Seiya knelt down and placed her hand on Serena's bump.

"Not long now dumpling" she smiled.

Serena looked down at her swollen stomach and rubbed her hand over Seiya's.

There was silence for a few moments within the heavily decorated gift shop.

Serena's focus then switched to a crystal teddy bear holding onto a tiny baby bear.

Her big blue eyes glistened as she starred adoringly at the mother and daughter crystal ornament.

The crystal reflected the colored lights from the trees around so the little bears were sparkling in rainbow colors.

"Wow that's so special" She gleamed as she waddled over for a closer look.

Seiya sighed and rose to her feet.

"What have you seen now my dumpling?"

_End flashback

* * *

_

To be continued


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Serena's life/Seiya's risk  
__

* * *

_

Sometimes it's the person who does the nice thing that ends up suffering the most.

So does she wander if it was all worth it?

* * *

Serena is ready to be wheeled off into the operating room. Darien does not let go of his precious wife's hand until he absolutely has too. Ilene had tears in her eyes as she held on to her husband for comfort and support. Ken was feeling worse if anything. If only he were able to save his little princess.

There was also a high risk that the girl's dear friend may not make it out of theatre. Every medical procedure had that warning with it…even when you are wide awake during a treatment…for instance, Seiya.

Rei remains in the room long after the other girls had left. Ken and Ilene lay asleep in one of the chairs. The sound of them softly snoring was becoming irritating to the dark haired singer. She took herself out of the ward and slowly walks toward the elevator. All she could do now was wait….for both Serena and Seiya.

* * *

**Flashback **

_1996  
__Serena's house_

_Early evening...

* * *

_

"I can't believe you Serena" Rei growled. "We finally discover that Galaxia is the new enemy and you are more concerned about Darien" "Why hasn't he replied to my letters Waaa" She hisses.

Her voice is wet with sarcasm.

Serena is taken back by Rei's rudeness, yet not at all surprised.

"Rei just because Darien and Me are in love" She retorted.

Seiya looks at the teenage blonde with sad eyes.

Serena knew there was nothing that could happen between those two especially given the latest circumstances.

"Darien is concerned about his future" Rei said. "Why don't you do the same?"

Serena looked at the floor.

"Chibi?" The little pink haired girl remarked.

Serena knelt down and picked her up. Chibi tugged on Serena's uniform.

Rei looked over at the three lights. She didn't look too pleased.

"You three are just as bad" She scalded. "Posing as objects of lust for teenage girls everywhere, only to be hiding the fact you are transsexuals with some sort of vendetta we don't know about" she ranted.

"We didn't ask for the attention" Taiki replied. His voice was monotone.

"Sailor Mars has a point" Amara spoke.

Serena was shocked.  
Why was she siding with Rei?

"Oh it speaks" Seiya snarled.

Amara hummed a slight laugh to herself.

"You need your priorities in order" The tall female said.

"Excuse me?" Seiya arched a brow.

"You heard me" Amara smartly replied.  
"Wandering if your little school girl crush will want to hang around now she knows won't help in conquering this evil"

The three lights are pretty fumed.

"Who said we were helping the likes of you out?" Yaten rudely questioned.

Amara shrugged.

Taiki then flashed Michelle a sly wink. The blue haired female bashfully looked away. This angered her girlfriend and Taiki knew that. Amara's blue eyes looked ready to kill all three of the male/females but Serena cut in.

"Stop fighting" She yelled.

"Well stop siding with them and start preparing to fight for your destiny" Rei replied.

Serena huffed. "Darien happens to be in my future in case you have forgotten Rei?"

"Oh how could I ever forget?" She snapped.  
"Your Mr wonderful isn't as into this relationship as you are" "It is obvious"

There is silence after Rei's cool words are spoken.

Serena held in her tears.

"That was cold Rei" Michelle said.

Rei went to open her mouth to say something to redeem herself when….

"HEY GUYS" Mercury, Jupiter and Venus burst in through the front door.

"Come quick" "Its all out chaos" Jupiter panted.

"We had better go" The three lights said.

Serena looked at the scouts then over at Rei and lastly at Chibi.

She closed her eyes and whispered to herself "Im coming Darien", wait for me"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime later, Serena is wheeled back into the ICU.

She is sleeping and hooked up to an intervenes drip. Her hair is pulled back in a net.

Darien races from his chair to her bedside as the surgeon and doctor explain what has happened.

"Well the good news is she made it through the transplant" Alsa says.

Rei clenches on to her heart.

"Oh thank god" She says with a large breath of relief.

"It's likely she will pull through at this stage" "but she will need a good few weeks here before we can discharge her"  
The professionals explain.

Ilene and Ken nod.

Ilene wipes her tears with a handkerchief and holds on to her daughter's left hand.

Mina and Ami arrive a few hours later as they were unable to get out of work and photo shoots.

Lita presses her hands together and closes her eyes.

"I can't tell you all how relieved I am" she says.

Mina rubs her shoulder. Ami smiles.

"I think we are all relieved" Amara exclaims.

The girls look toward the two girlfriends.

Michelle runs her finger over Serena's forehead.

Darien has remained seated by his wife since she was wheeled out of surgery.

Rini is cradled in Ami's arms asleep.

The girls observe the small girl.

"You're Mommy is gonna be okay Rini" Mina softly whispers into her ear.

"Darien how long will it be before she wakes up?" Rei asks.

It was more of a demanding to know.

Darien exhales and looks to the ceiling.

"I am not sure unfortunately" He replies.  
"It shouldn't be any longer than 24 hours"

Mina gasps. "What if she's in a coma?"

Ami and Rei shake their heads.

Lita laughs. "No the doctors would have said something earlier Meen's"

"Oh" Mina says, with a slightly confused look.

"She better wake up" "I have some big news" Lita looks about ready to burst with excitement.

"Not you too" Rei groans.

"Hey shut up" Lita snaps.

"I was joking Leets" Rei says with a small smile.

Lita narrows her eyes at the dark haired musician. A smile breaks across her face; a sly mysterious look is present in her eyes.

Darien is releaved to hear the girls somewhat happy again. Now that his wife was out of surgery without complication things could only get better….Right?

"Where's Andrew?" Mina asks, licking her lips.

Lita grins. "He doesn't like hospitals and one of us has to run the restaurant"  
"He is pretty worried about her though"

Darien looks up and widens his eyes.

Lita looks at the ebony haired male. "Off course he's scared stiff Darien" "He was her first crush" "Besides how long have they known each other?" she replies.

Darien nods his head. He feels guilty for neglecting time with his best friend. He knew Andrew would understand though.

"So the news is…." Rei asks.

Lita bites her bottom lip.

"If its okay with you Rei I kinda want to wait until Sere is awake"

Amara and Michelle don't really say a lot.

The atmosphere however changes when Yaten and Taiki appear.

Yaten has a flushed looking face and it is clear that both of them have been crying slightly.

Darien feels his throat dry. He knew what they were about to say.

"It's Seiya" Yaten says.

She seems annoyed and upset.

Darien gulped.

"Don't say it" He snaps.

Ilene and Ken look at the doctor, then at the two other females standing at the end of the bed.

"Would someone mind telling the rest of us what's going on?" Michelle queries.

"I take it Mr Shields didn't tell you" Taiki hisses.

New tears start to form in her deep eyes.

Everyone flashes their eyes at Darien.

He sighs heavily.

"Seiya didn't come out of the operation so successfully" He informs.

Ilene holds on to her husband tightly.  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that" she says.

Taiki folds her arms.  
"Yeah well if it wasn't for your daughter she wouldn't be on life support"

The girls gasp.

"Life support?" Lita yells.

"She could die" "And it's all thanks to her" Yaten cries.

She points directly at Serena, lying on the bed in a deep sleep.

"I understand you are upset but please don't blame our daughter for this"  
Ken says. He tries to remain rational.

The girls agree.

"Seiya chose to do this" Darien quietly reminded the two.

Taiki hisses and storms out of the room.

Yaten looks at the girls with watery eyes.

"You girls are all the same" "I wish we never had to meet...ever"

The girls are stunned.

On her way out, Yaten stops and stares at Amara and Michelle.

Anger and frustration graze her eyes.

"If looks could kill" Amara remarks.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Serena or Seiya?

Sorry it has been a little longer than usual for me to update -

I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)

* * *

_**Yaten's mind** _

_Does a heart hurt?_

_Can pain be seen?_

_Can I live with this feeling?_

_What does everything mean?_

_Risking a life_

_For one who risked theirs_

_To save us from an evil_

_That would lead to despair_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why do you lie?_

_You say you're not in love with her_

_Yet to our princess you cry_

_You wanted her so badly_

_Perhaps this is the way_

_Not as a singer or a man_

_Dare we ask, you'll never say_

_My sister she does worry_

_And you know I do too_

_But when it comes to Serena Shields_

_There is no convincing you.

* * *

_

Taiki places a warm hand on Seiya, who lay still on the bed. She displays no signs of consciousness. Yaten winces back small tears. She clenches her fists by her sides. A husky voice echoes from behind them.

"I know this is hard" "But you can't blame her"

The two females spin around in shock.

Amara stands metres behind them serenely.

"We..." Yaten tries to form a sentence.

Tears take hold of her words instead.

Amara raises her hands out of her white jacket pockets.

"Would Seiya have done this if she knew that this could happen?" The striking blonde asks.

Taiki nods.

Yaten wipes her emerald eyes.

"She already knew"

Amara raises an eye brow.

"The chance of both of them coming out of this procedure alive was not high" Taiki tearfully replies.

Yaten nods her head.

"Seiya wasn't well to begin with either" "she refused to have her condition seen to in time"

Amara feels a warm arm around hers. Michelle joins the room and listens in on every word.

"Condition?"

"Yes" "Seiya had been ill for quite some time" "The hospital became aware of this and there was a long debate between her and Darien"

The aqua haired beauty questions, "Darien?"

"Yeah" Taiki replies. "Darien would not have agreed for Seiya to go through with the transplant if he didn't already have some idea what was going on"

"So this had been discussed prior to….?"

Yaten answers both girls question before they could finish it.

"Uh huh"

The sound of heels can be heard. Jet black hair sways back and forth as she enters the room.

"If you knew all of this" "And Seiya was sick anyway" Rei says.  
"Then…" "Then…why did you blame Serena?" her arms are folded.

Both star light sisters look to the floor.

"We were upset I guess" Yaten mumbles.

"And angry….at Seiya more than anything" Taiki says.

She looks at her dark haired sister with wet eyes.

"Why didn't she want to get better?" Mina asks, stepping elegantly into the room.

"We don't know" Yaten replies. Taiki glares at Yaten.

"Yes we do" she snaps.

The other females gasp.

Ami and Lita are by the door. They listen intently to what is being said.

Ami's large navy blue eyes widen. She knows exactly what Seiya's reasons were for hiding this illness, and for going forward with the transplant.

"Excuse me"  
Ami politely clears her throat.

The girls turn around to face her. It's not as though they were surprised to see another one of Serena's friends in the ward.

"I think I know what you two are getting at"

Yaten and Taiki gasp.

"What is it Ami?" Lita asks. "Yeah" Mina questions.

Rei puts one hand over her mouth. "Oh no, I should have realised sooner" she gasps.

"WHAT?" Mina yells.

Amara taps the model on her shoulder.

"We'll explain later"

Ami asks the girls to head out of the room, leaving Taiki, Yaten and Seiya alone.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Lita growls.

The girls briskly head towards Serena's ward.

"Don't you two get it?" Michelle says, hand in hand with Amara.

"Well obviously not" Mina retorts.

Rei rolls her eyes. She stops by the entrance to Serena's room.

"Seiya is in love with Serena"

The brunette haired girl feels her jaw drop, Mina brushes back tears of shock.

"Oh" she softly gasps.

Lita is still spell bound when she and the girls hurry into the ward. Darien has his arms wrapped around his wife. Ilene, Rini and Ken were huddled around Serena too.

Naturally they race toward the bed. Rei makes sure she is first to the scene.

"What happened?" They chant.

The women got there answer when they saw Serena with her eyes wide open hugging Rini tightly.

Ilene was crying happily while Ken smiled lovingly at his daughter. Darien hadn't moved. He was still clenching onto her.

"SERENA" Rei cries.

"Hey Rei" The blonde wearily replies.

Mina puts her hand on her heart. "Thank god"

Lita and Ami wipe tears from their eyes while Michelle goes to give the moon princess a small kiss.

"Welcome back rabbit" Amara warmly smiles.

The room is glowing. Serena had finally woken up and the girls were all together again…

* * *

_After a few hours…….._

Rei, Darien and the Tsukino family watched the sun go down from the hospital ward window.

Serena snuggled into her husband as she watched the pink sky darken.

"It's been awhile since I have seen that properly"

Darien kisses her on the head. Rei strokes Serena's long hair.

Rini is asleep under the sheet on Serena's chest.

Just then Yaten and Taiki appear. Darien looks at them with caution. He hopes that they don't say anything just yet….

Serena smiles when she sees the two of them walking towards her.

"Hey"

Yaten replies with a small hello and Taiki does not say anything.

Serena looks around the room.

"Where's Seiya?" She asks.

The room fills with awkward silence.

"Where is she?" Serena asks again.

Taiki blinks back tears. Yaten bites her bottom lip.

Serena starts to worry herself.

"SEIYA" she cries.

Darien tries to comfort her but Serena had moved herself out of the bed.

She tried to unhook the drip out of her veins. The family attempted to stop her but she persisted until she had ripped the needle out of her skin. It stung a little but Serena didn't care.

She pleaded with Darien to let her out of his grasp.

"Seiya was the one who gave me the marrow transplant wasn't she?" she whimpers.

Darien sighs and nods his head.

"Let me see her Darien" "Please" she cries.

"Sweetie you aren't well enough to be out of bed" Ilene says.

"Darien can you please call a nurse?" Ken asks. "She'll need that I.V drip put back in properly and…….."

"No let her go" Rei interrupts.

Serena looks at her friend with shock.

The Tsukino's don't look too impressed.

"She has a right to know" Rei replies.

Serena looks at her husband again. Then over at Taiki and Yaten who both agree with Rei.

* * *

Darien sighs heavily and lifts his wife off the bed. Ilene takes hold of Rini. Darien, Rei and the star lights accompany Serena into Seiya's room. Serena refused to be carried so she slowly walked into the room until she was standing by the dark haired woman's bed.

"Seiya" She whimpers. Her hand touches Seiya's cold lifeless hand.

"Im sorry Seiya"

Yaten stands beside Serena and whispers into her ear.

"Why do you think she did this?"

Serena looks at the silver haired female confused.

Taiki comes up behind her and puts one hand on her shoulder.

"She chose to do this" "She knew the outcome before it happened"

Rei and Darien listen and watch.

"What?" Serena blubbers.

"She was sick Serena" Yaten replies. "There was nothing anyone could do to stop her"

"Seiya would have done this with or without us here…to watch her" Taiki says.

"Why are you guys so calm about all of this?" Darien asks from behind them.

Yaten looks at Darien. Taiki looks at Serena.

"The fact that she worries more about others than she does about herself" They reply.

"The way she cares about Seiya like she were her own sister"

"Her naïve innocence that made her unable to see Seiya's passion for her"

"Those things make her a worthy friend" Yaten concludes.

"Oh I see" Darien gasps.

Tears fall from Serena's large blue eyes.

"Seiya loved you…….. he, she him, her" Rei softly says.

Serena looks at Rei tearily, then at Seiya.

Seiya looks like the life inside her had already gone…

"She made us promise to let you say goodbye" Taiki informs.

Serena cries loudly, kneeling by Seiya's bedside.

"This was the only way she could be with me?"

Yaten nods her head sadly.

"She knew that by risking her life to save your own, it would ensure happiness for you and Darien" Taiki explains.

"Your happiness was her happiness"

Serena wipes her eyes and puts both hands on Seiya.

She closes her eyes and reminisces back to the time when she cried out for Darien in the rain that night……

Seiya then knelt down beside Serena and whispered to her:

"_Am I not good enough?" "Serena?"  
_"_Am I not good enough?"_

Thoughts flash to their final three lights concert where backstage Seiya kisses Serena on the cheek softly and says _"I wish I had met you sooner"  
"Dumpling"_

Darien didn't fully understand either about Seiya's decision…………..

Until now.

Serena then realised that for Seiya; a life without her meant a life without………..

_And you give  
__And you give  
__And you give yourself away_

_With or without you, with or without you  
__I can't live with or without you……_

Rei and Darien approach the bed where the woman lay.

"Goodbye Seiya" Rei whispers.

Darien closes his blue eyes and puts one hand on Serena's head.

"Im sorry Seiya" he quietly says.

Serena holds Darien's hand and cups it around her face. Tears trickle onto his fingers…

When everyone has left the room, Serena remained alone with Seiya for the last time

She says the same words she did when they had beaten Galaxia in their final battle against Chaos…..

"Origato Seiya" (thank you Seiya)

**To be continued **


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"YOKATA"

* * *

_**One year later**_

**December 2007

* * *

**

The gang and Rini are gathered around 'Andy' and 'Leets' living room. They are watching the finished DVD of their wedding.

"Wow Lita" Mina exclaims. "You looked hot"

"Yeah" Chad agrees. His eyes are in a slight daze.

Rei, who is laying in her boy friends arms, narrows her violet eyes at him.

"You're engaged boy" she very politely reminds him.

Chad bashfully smiles at his dark haired fiancé.

"I know babe" "You're my only one"  
"I was just saying…. that's all"

Rei continues to look cautiously at the shaggy brunette.

Lita and Andrew lock eyes and giggle at the two very different couple. Amara and Michelle snuggle into one of the soft green chairs. They glimpse at the brunette laughing and chatting with her husband and friends. Lita turns her head and faces Amara. They stare at each other with silent eyes. Lita smiles slightly at the sandy blonde. Amara nods her head. It was finally over. The tension and history had subsided.

Smooth silence fills the air between the two until Michelle pipes up

"Look its Serena's speech"  
She points to the screen.

Serena buries her head under Darien's arm.

Rini, who was sitting on her Mommy's lap, pulls Serena's long hair and giggles.

"Oww" the blonde whines.  
"Skip the speech" "It's embarrassing" She mumbles.

"Oh no" Andrew adamantly replies. "We're watching it"

A defeated groan can be heard from Serena, who remains snuggled into her husband.

The reception was nice and decorated with beautiful wedding attire. Gardens filled with flowers were visible out of the large glass windows inside the white hall.

The centre table had the bridal party seated around Lita, the bride and Andrew, the groom.

When speech time came, the matron of honour; Serena (for various reasons)

Was first to stand up and tap on her glass.

"Ahem"...  
"Oops I dropped my spoon" Serena bent down to pick up the utensil.

Rei and Mina rolled their eyes. The others smiled. This clumsy girl, who made them laugh……and cringe, was alive and well and that made them very happy.

"Uh sorry about that" Serena stands back up and clears her throat.

"What can I say?" "Lita is a great chef, figure skater….. "And brunette"

The congregation burst into laughter. Darien shook his head. He stroked his embarrassed wife on the hand.

"She is also a great friend" Serena continued. She looked at Lita wearing her silky white and green attire.

Lita smiled warmly with watery eyes.

"She'll make a great wife"

"And…." Serena held in tears so she could carry on speaking.

"I'm so glad that I can be here to see you and Andrew like this", "Getting married and sharing the rest of your lives together"

The girls become emotional and cried on their partners shoulders. Lita let her tears flow onto her satin dress. Her emerald eyes glistened as she blew her friend a small kiss.

Michelle was first to stand up and applaud Serena's speech. More applause followed.

"Aww see Rena?" Mina sweetly remarks.  
"You gave a great speech"

Serena rose her head up and smiled.

* * *

Ami was pretty quiet that day. She was growing more and more tired and light on her feet. Serena was observing the navy haired woman, hand in hand on the couch with her husband. Greg gently rubs his wife's bulging stomach.

"Oh Im so excited for you Ami" Serena coos

Ami smiles at her pal.

"I am glad you're here Serena" she warmly replies.

At the end of the night Rei and Chad are the first to leave. They have been busy writing songs for a combined album they have been working on cutting.

"Bye guys"  
"Ami call or text as soon as you go into labor" Rei orders as she heads out the front door.

"Uh what if you're not in the city?" Greg asks.

"Oh Ill be here" "I'll make Chad carry me to the hospital if I have too" Rei's tone of voice is serious.

Serena giggles while Chad's face turns pale.

When Mina and her latest model Boyfriend had left, Ami waddled out the door with her husband close behind. Amara and Michelle wait inside as Lita and Andrew farewell The Shield family.

The blonde haired male leans in and gives Serena a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good to have you up and running again" "My buddy here was going crazy" He pats Darien on the back.

Darien rolls his blues and looks at Andrew with a smile.

Lita wraps her arms around Serena.

"You be careful girly" she says. "That's an order"

Serena nods and wipes her eyes.

"Come on Rini sweetie" She takes her daughter by the hand.

"I want a piggy back" Rini pipes excitedly.

"Sure thing" Serena replies.

She kneels down to lift her up. Serena then looks at Darien with a cute grin.

"What is it?" He sighs.

"I want a piggyback too" She pouts.

How could he say no?

Amara and Michelle laugh.

"Well come on then" Darien gestures for his wife and daughter to "Hop on"

"Wee" Both girls squeal.

Darien slowly makes his way outside to their SUV, trying not to stumble as he does so.

Lita and Andrew look from their bay window Darien struggling to keep Serena on top.

Rini yanks on Serena's hair so she won't fall off.

"Ah" Serena yelps.

Lita sighs and Andrew just smiles.

Amara walks straight up behind the newlyweds and taps Lita on the shoulder. The brunette immediately spins around. Michelle approaches Andrew and asks him to show her some of their wedding photos.

"I would like to see the one where Mina fell flat on her face" she says.

"Ah yes" "tequila shots and dancing don't mix" He replies with a small laugh.

Michelle laughs politely as well. The two of them walk into the other room, leaving Amara and Lita alone.

"I would like you and Andrew to come to the rally"  
Amara says. "It's the biggest racing event of the year"

"Sure….." Lita replies a little spellbound.  
"I'd, I'd love too" she smiles.

"Yokata" (Im glad) I have been waiting all night to tell you" Amara informs her.

Lita gasps. "Really?"

Amara pulls two tickets out of her pockets and hands them to Lita. "Here" she says.

Lita holds on to the passes tightly. "Thank you"

"They are up close" "Where all the noise and action is" Amara gives a small wink.

"Awesome" Lita cheers.  
"Oh what the hell" she exclaims, flinging her arms in the air.

Lita throws her arms around a staunch Amara.  
The attractive blonde smiles and slowly receives the hug by patting Lita on the back.

Michelle peers into the lounge and smiles…

"Yokata"

* * *

"GREG" Ami calls from inside the bathroom.

Greg races in to see what's wrong. He finds Ami standing by the shower. Water is trickling out of her.

"This is it Greg" She pants.

* * *

At the Shields….

Rini squirms in her bed. She is too excited to sleep.

"Mommy I can't wait for the school play" She chatters away, sitting upright on her bed.

Serena sits on the chair beside her daughters pink bed and places her favorite teddy BEE by her pillow.

"I know sweetie but its time to go to sleep"

Rini doesn't listen to the latter. "It's my first native play" She beams.

"Nativity darling" Serena replies, stroking her daughters long pink hair.  
"You have the most important part too"

Rini clutches on to Bee and thinks hard for a second.

"How come?"

Serena moves beside her and whispers into her daughters ear.

"You are the star bearer" "You're the little angel who led the three wise men to baby Jesus"

Rini's eyes light up

"Yeah" She gleams.

"Mommy, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Off course" Serena gently smiles.

Rini cuddles up BEE beside her Mom. She closes her red eyes and snuggles into Serena.

Serena then closes her eyes and remembers the past year. How grateful and happy she was to be alive….

"Seiya" She mouths.

Serena is almost asleep herself when Darien quietly steps into the bedroom.

"Sweet heart" "Ami has just gone into labor" he loudly whispers.

Serena rises up. Rini rubs her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Ami is having her baby Rini" Darien informs.

"Yay a baby a baby" Rini jumps up and down happily.

"Il get the car keys" Darien rushes downstairs. Serena puts a coat on Rini (as their isn't anyone to look after her on such short notice) and carries her to the car…………

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry about the wait

Oh and I made it so Serena can't drive.

Seemed a little more closer to her character to me )

Also the term Yokata doesn't just mean Glad (I know), it varies in meaning. "Im relieved", ""happy", "I know" and "I accept" etc can all be used for Yokata too


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Kai

* * *

_

"Okay PUSH" "that's it" The midwife coaches Ami along….

Greg clutches onto his panting wife's hand. Even in such pain and frustration, Ami does not scream.

Just then Serena and Darien come bounding in. Rini is cuddling her mom.

The practice nurse looks up at them.

"Uh excuse me" "would you three wait outside please?"

Ami shakes her head at the midwife.

"My wife wants them to stay" Greg informs.

"Wha?" "All three of them?" The nurse asks, looking at Rini, who is glaring at the nurse.

"Mommy she's mean" The little girl whispers.

Serena hushes her daughter and heads toward Ami. Rini jumps into her dad's arms as Serena aids her friend in labor.

"Come on you can do this" Serena cheers.

"Deep breaths" "One…two three" The midwife tries to keep Ami calm for the baby.

Rini tugs at her father's shirt.

"Daddy is Ami gonna be okay?" she asks.

Darien nods. "Yes, she'll be fine" He replies with a faint smile.

Rini snuggles into her dad, relieved that Ami was okay, unlike her mother had been earlier.

"Ah we're not too late" Rei almost keels over by the door.

Chad is gasping for air as well.

"Ooh Ami" Mina squeals, rushing to her side.

The nurse doesn't know what to say. Greg nods his head letting the staff know its "okay"

Eventually, Lita and Andrew have arrived. Amara and Michelle weren't too far behind.

* * *

They gathered around Ami waiting for her to deliver. Ami struggles and squeezes long into the night. As the hours pass, the sweat on Ami's body increases and her agony becomes more intense. Everyone is feeling pretty tired but all stay awake for Ami's sake. She was in more pain than they were.

Rini falls asleep in Darien's arms.

"Come on honey" "You're doing great" Greg says.

Ami grits her teeth together. "No I'm not" "it won't budge"

Tears start to form.

"Ami, you're a star" Serena says with a warm smile.

"You always will be" Rei adds.

Serena has been trying to push aside her dizziness. Her face is flushed and her temperature has risen.

"I uh" She wipes her forehead.

"Are you alright Serena?" Michelle asks.

This in turn concerns the girls, and Darien.

"No I'm fine" Serena replies. "Ami's the one we are here for" She gently clasps her friends hand a little tighter.

"Come on Ami" Rei coaches. She strokes her forehead with a white cloth.

"I mean, if Serena can do this" "You can, no problem right?" she jokes.

"It's harder than it looks you know" Serena retorts. She feels giddy but pushes it aside.

"Ahh" Ami pants. "You're right about that"

Rei slowly moves by Serena and gently wipes the sweat from her face with her cool hands.

Words are not spoken between them, but Rei's body language and act of nurturing shows that she cares and values Serena's friendship.

The time wears on and Ami continues to wince and whine. It looked as though forceps may have been needed as they suspected that the baby may be stuck……….just then, Ami feels a sudden jolt inside of her.

"Push" "It's crowning" The midwife announces.

Serena smiles excitedly. Lita, mina, Andrew and Darien anticipate the arrival of the baby.

Michelle holds onto Amara's arm affectionately.

"This is it Ami" the tall blonde says.

After almost 13 hours in labor, Kai Johnson was born.

Ami had given birth to baby boy…..

* * *

The group gathered around the proud new parents. Ami, tired yet relieved held her new born son. Greg kisses his wife then the baby softly on his head.

"Well done my Ami" he sweetly smiles.

Serena weeps happily with Mina; this in turn sends Ami, Lita and Michelle into tears of joy.

"Little Kai" Rei coos.

"Oh I'm so excited" Mina says. She pats Kai on the head gently.

"Everyone, Jock purposed" she announces.

Serena gasps. The rest of the group look at the model with raised eye brows.

"Ah who is Jock?" Amara asks.

"Yeah" Darien and Andrew add.

Mina rolls her eyes.

"Guh" "He's my manager" "He got me to where I am" she clasps her hands together and smiles.  
"He's my rock" "And he always believed in me" She gushes.

Sighs are all that can be heard in response to Mina's announcement. She didn't care as she was still in a dreamy daze over her fiancé.

* * *

Later on……….

Only Ami, Greg, Serena and Rei remain the room. Rei holds Kai and walks around the room with him. Her violet eyes glisten, looking at the new life sleeping in her arms.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She says. "You give birth to something so special" "With their own dreams and goals" "And you to guide them along and mould them in your image"

Ami and Greg hold each other close and agree.

"Yeah, then they grow up and learn to talk back" Serena sighs.

Greg laughs.

"Oh Serena" Ami and Rei chant.

* * *

To be continued

This will be the second to last chapter

Look out for chapter 16…_"Lasting memories"_

Out soon, I promise B-)

Ketelight


	15. Chapter 16

**Please**

Chapter 16  
_lasting memories

* * *

_

This will be the final instalment of PLEASE

Thank you for reading right up until the end!

A BIG thanks to those of you who reviewed this Fic; it was appreciated!

Special thanks for all the private messages, it was really encouraging -

* * *

Late January 2010

_3 Years later

* * *

_

The snow gently falls on to the grass covering the flowers and whitening the park benches.

Darien stands beside his daughter and wipes the tears from his eyes. He leans down and pats Rini on the head. She whimpers and places a bunch of crimson roses by the ceramic stone.

The grey stone cross has been set between Darien's departed earth parents.

Darien kneels by the stone cross, the snow melts onto his clothes but he doesn't seem to notice the soaking effect it has on him. He runs his hand over the ice-cold stone cross. The snow reflected his feelings and the tears in his daughters eyes mimicked the expression of everyone who had been close to her……

He places one hand around his daughter, the other remains on top the cross.

With tear stained eyes he chokes out the words "Happy anniversary Serena"

One year ago today, Serena Shield's had been heading downstairs as she always did in the early evening to greet her husband from work. Rini ran toward the door and awaited her father's return with expectant eyes.

All of a sudden Serena felt a sharp sensation pulsate through her. She yelped and clenched onto her chest. Her heart felt like it was on fire.

"Ah" She shrieked and flopped onto the floor.

"Mommy" Rini screamed.

Serena's face was pale and her finger tips were blue.

Darien was left in shock, had he been home any later, god only knows how long she would have been lying there with Rini kneeling beside her in tears?

Serena didn't appear to be breathing when Darien checked her pulse. Even with emergency services and the best medical professionals working to revive her heart rate at the central hospital, nothing seemed to be able to resuscitate her.

Serena Shields was pronounced dead at 11pm on January 28th 2007

The staff at Tokyo General were able to confirm she died of a heart attack but the actual cause was unknown. However, her low immune system after the cancer and the fact that Serena was living day to day on borrowed time most likely had aided the attack as her body would not have been able to handle the shock of any damage to her heart valves. (Given the stress of battles and trauma she had been through as a sailor warrior, her anxiety levels and blood pressure were also quite high.)

* * *

The funeral was sweet and the girls mourned the loss of their princess, knowing that they would meet her again.

Little Kai slept in Ami's arms during the service. The family all said a few words; Ilene was teary throughout, including the burial. Sammy was a lot more upset than he appeared to be. His big sister was gone and he never really knew her (or who she was….)

Each of the former scouts delivered their emotional speeches. Rei even sang a song she had written especially for Serena called "Sorry my friend"

"I really thought you had it all  
Miles ahead and standing tall

Now I know that wasn't true  
The heart that's in me, lives in you"

"Im really gonna miss you my friend  
The times we spent together  
that I thought would never end  
I'm really gonna miss you so I..."  
"Apologize for everything

Im sorry my friend"

"So many days I wanted to  
Let you know I cared

You never had to cry alone  
When you were scared"

"I hid it all inside myself  
I pushed you away"

Only now, that you are gone  
These words I can say"

"And I say them now  
I speak them loud"

"On behalf of us all  
Forgive me please"  
And hear my voice  
Listen to my call"

"Im really gonna miss you my friend  
The times we spent together  
That I thought would never end  
Im really gonna miss you so I  
Apologize for everything  
Im sorry my friend  
Im sorry my friend"

"When I lay alone  
Awake at night  
I think of days gone by...  
When we gathered round  
You laying still  
And begged you not to die"

"It ended then, or so we thought  
When you opened your eyes  
The sickness fled from inside you  
As you smiled we cried"

"Im really gonna miss you my friend  
The times we spent together  
That I thought would never end  
Im really gonna miss you so I.."

"Apologize for everything  
Im sorry my friend  
Im sorry my friend"

"The night you left  
We didn't know  
We thought you were well  
Yet all the pain returned again  
And screaming you fell"

"You were the one we all turned too  
A good companion

So we say goodbye Serena  
But your memory lives on"

"Yeah, you're memory lives on"...  
"Im sorry my friend"

"thankyou" Rei chokes.

* * *

_**1000 years later**_

**Crystal Tokyo**

_The thirtieth century

* * *

_

Darien opens his eyes lying in unknown yet familiar territory.

His blue orbs try to take in the intense brightness of the light around him.

He passes through a set of steel gates where a beautiful woman with long green hair is standing. This mysterious woman is the gate keeper, guardian of what lay ahead. She wore green and white senshi clothing and held a long crystal red weapon.

With a warm smile, Setsuna Guardian of Pluto welcomes Darien into the city ahead.

"We have been expecting you Dear King"

The dark haired male nods and proceeds through the large gates. He feels light on his feet as he walks through the glowing city. The blue lake shimmers in the sunlight as he heads towards a large palace where a beautiful queen dressed in white waits.

She has long flowing hair that runs below her waist and a diamond tiara nestled on her head.

Her blue eyes are glistening with happiness and tears when she sees Darien walking toward the palace entrance. A little girl with soft pink hair comes running up to him and leaps into his arms excitedly. She has a heart locket around her neck and white satin dress.

"Daddy" She beams.

Rini snuggles into her fathers arms.

"Hey sweetheart" he softly replies, kissing her on the cheek.

"Am I really here?"

Rini looks in front of her and smiles at her mother. Queen Serenity nods her head and answers

"Yes you are my darling"

Darien's eyes widen. "Im here?, with you?" "Serena….?"  
He can barley form the words.

The young queen then presses her finger against his lips and smiles warmly. Her eyes sparkle, merging in to his own.

"You're here My king" "I waited for you" "Rini waited for you" she says.

"We all waited for you" Voices call from behind.

Darien turns his head around. He can see the entire senshi group standing around him. Their eyes are bright and their hair glows in the light. They guard the palace with poise and elegance. Rei and Serenity's relationship is a far cry from what it once was in the past.

They have a friendship built on trust and mutual respect. Uranus and Neptune stand proudly together, nothing can defeat the bond they have with one another. Mina smiles happily. The king and queen were finally reunited after all these years.

Serenity cups his face with her soft hands. Darien closes his eyes and asks if this is all a dream.

"It is not a dream my love" "You have finally made it back to me" she whispers.

Relief washes over him once he hears those words. He goes to kiss his wife, after such a long time, when she moves slightly back.

"Did you wait for me?" she asks.

Saturn and Jupiter gasp, awaiting the answer from Darien.

Darien lets Rini down and wraps both of his free arms around his beloved wife.

He had waited for what felt like an eternity since she had died to see her again. He longed for her sweet embrace and to feel her kisses once again…..

Innocence fills princess Rini's eyes as she stands beside the guardian Mercury-Ami.

Serenity's eyes fill with cheer when he sweetly replies

"Yes"

"It's always been you Serena"…."and it always will be"

The queen pulls her husband in and the two of them at long last lock lips in an everlasting kiss…………..

The group observe from behind as the sun shines well into the day over the kingdom and city.

"Forever"

"Forever"

_The end_

By Katie-light

* * *

Based on the idea by Katie light

Characters from Sailor moon all seasons

Story based on Sailor moon, Stars season- and The future

Names in English (mainly)


End file.
